The Rise of Lilian Luthor
by supercorpforever88
Summary: When Kara is captured by Cadmus, Lena will stop at nothing to get her girlfriend back.
1. Chapter 1

Lena typed away as the TV played in the background, she looked up when her office door opened and her girlfriend walked through. "Hey you," she smiled as she closed the computer.

"Hi," Kara said shyly as she set the bags down before adjusting her glasses.

Lena beamed, she and Kara have been together almost two years and she still makes her nervous.

"I brought you your nasty kale salad," Kara said as she held up the salad before setting it down.

"And did you get anything heathy Miss Danvers?" Lena asked not missing the shudder that went through Kara.

"I uhhh no," Kara admitted as she blushed bright red causing Lena to laugh as she kissed her quickly before sitting beside her.

"I love how you still get so nervous around me, will it ever change?" Lena asked as she took a bite of her salad.

Kara blushed as she took a bite of her sandwich; she waited till she finished chewing before answering, "Probably not."

Lena reached over and took her hand, "It's endearing."

"It is?"

Absolutely." Lena assured her as they finished off their lunch.

"Well I've to get back will I seen you tonight?" Kara asked before her eyes shot towards the TV where a breaking news story was happening.

"Hundreds more aliens have gone missing causing state wide panic," the news caster said before being interrupted.

"This is Cadmus, we will not stop until every alien on earth has been wiped off, and this includes Supergirl."

Kara tensed as she saw footage of aliens being loaded into a shipping crate.

"Kara darling are you okay?" Lena asked worried.

"I have to go," Kara said as she ripped open her shirt and flew off.

Lena signed as she gathered her clothes and set them on her couch.

Kara landed at the DEO with a thud, as Alex ran towards her.

"Did you see it?"

"Yeah I was having lunch with Lena," Kara responded as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Did she say anything that might be helpful?" Alex asked as she crossed her arms.

"AS far as I know her and Lilian aren't on speaking terms," Kara replied as her phone rang, she looked down to see James's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fixing to head back," Kara said as she saw J'onn approach.

"Okay just checking," he said before hanging up.

"Supergirl, Alex, a word," J'onn said as nodded towards the conference room.

"Have a whole sentence even," Alex said as she followed.

J'onn just glared as he closed the door. "I need you two to be on high alert," he said sternly as he crossed his arms.

"Do we know where they holding them?" Kara asked as she began to pace.

"Winn wasn't able to hack the feeds," J'onn said.

"Damnit," Alex mumbled.

"We are in the dark as of now," J'onn said as he turned towards Kara, "maybe Lena can help?"

"I'm not putting her in the middle of this," Kara snapped.

"Kara," Alex warned.

"No, Lilian is dangerous who knows what she would do to Lena if she reached out to her."

"Okay Lena is not to be touched," J'onn told her as he nodded to both women before leaving.

"Kara she could be our only hope at finding theses aliens," Alex said as she stopped her sister mid pace.

"Alex she's off limits," Kara warned as her phone rang again, she hit ignore when she saw James's number.

"You should get back to work," Alex told her as she turned on her heel and walked out.

Kara just signed as she flew back to Catco.

"There you are," James said as she rushed towards Kara as she exited the elevator.

"What is it?" she asked as she saw Snapper storming towards her and angry look on his face.

"Lunch was over and hour ago! My office now!"

Kara looked towards James before following the angry man.

"I need you to talk to your girlfriend about Cadmus," Snapper said as Kara entered his office.

"She doesn't know anything," Kara said as she fiddled with her glasses.

"That's for me to decide, so either you do it or me," he snapped as he took a bite of his Danish.

"Fine I will talk to her," Kara seethed.

"Good now get back to work."

Kara shook with rage as she closed the door and went back to her office.

"Hey everything okay?" James asked as he poked his head in.

"Snapper is an ass," Kara snapped as she opened her laptop.

James chuckled as he folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe, "that's nothing new."

"I won't pester Lena about her mother for some story," Kara told him as she slammed her laptop closed almost breaking it.

"Then don't," James told her.

"I would rather it be me than him," Kara sighed as she grabbed her stuff.

"I will talk to him," James told her as he grabbed her arm.

"Thanks," Kara mumbled as she took off.

"Better be off getting my story," Snapper yelled as Kara took off.

"Snapper my office," she heard James say which caused her to smile.

Kara threw her keys and purse onto her coffee table as she turned on her lights; she made her way to her bedroom as she took a quick shower and got dressed.

Lena fixed her dress one more time before knocking on Kara's door; she smiled when Kara opened it allowing her in.

"Lena hey," Kara said as she admired Lena asked she walked pass in her tight green dress and matching heels.

"Hey yourself," Lena smirked as she looked towards Kara over her shoulder.

"You look amazing," Kara soda with a blush as she looked down.

"So do you," Lena responded.

Kara was wearing a black dress and matching black heels, she chose to wear her hair loose.

Kara blushed as she adjusted her glasses, "thanks."

"Ready to go?" Lena asked as she held out her hand.

"Kara just smiled as she took it.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet as the two woman just held hands as they waited to arrive, "here we are Miss Luthor," Lena's driver said as he held the door open for the two women.

"Thank you Lucas," Lena said as she nodded towards him.

"Lena this is too much," Kara gasped as they stood in front of the most expensive restaurant in National City.

"Not for me darling," Lena said as she placed her hand on her lower back as she led her inside.

"Reservation for Luthor," Lena told the hostess who grabbed them some menus as she led them to their table.

"Lena this is amazing," Kara said as she took a sip of wine.

"I figured you might like it," Lena beamed as the waiter cleared their plates. Lena quickly settled the check as they walked outside.

"What's next?" Kara asked as she looked towards Lena who seemed nervous.

"We will have to fly there," Lena said shyly as her driver handed her a bag.

Kara looked confused as she took the bag form Lena before picking her up bridal style and shooting up, Lena whispered the destination in her ear as Kara flew them there.

"This is beautiful," Kara said as she landed on a secluded beach.

"I just wanted us to be alone for a bit, no aliens, no DEO, no my crazy mother, just us," Lena said as she wrapped Kara up in her arms.

"This is perfect," Kara whispered as she set the bag down and began to open it.

Inside were a bottle of wine, and all the things you would need to make a bonfire. Kara quickly got to work setting up the bonfire as Lena opened the wine and poured them a glass.

The two woman cuddle close by the fire as they sipped their wine and watched the waves.

"Want to go swimming?" Lena asked as she set her empty glass down.

"We don't have swimsuits," Kara said confused as she set hers down as well.

"We could always skinny dip," Lena offered as she kissed Kara's neck.

"Okay," Kara gasped out as she watched Lena stand up; she saw her smirk as she slowly unzipped her dress as she tossed it aside. She locked eyes with Kara as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra; she tossed it to Kara who caught it with ease. Lena smirked as she then leaned down took off her panties as she also tossed them towards Kara.

"Oh God," Kara moaned as she watched her girlfriend walk towards the water not at all shy about her nakedness.

"You coming?" Lena asked as she beckoned for Kara to join her.

Kara stood up as she quickly stripped and ran towards the water.

"Come here," Lena whispered as she pulled Kara into her, both women moaned as their naked bodies pressed together.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena as she pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Lena gasped as she felt Kara's tongue lick her bottom lip as she begged for entrance which Lena immediately granted.

The two women continued to make out as the waves crashed around them.

"God I love you so damn much," Lena said as she leaned her forehead against Kara's.

"I love you too," Kara replied as a twinge of guilt swirled in her belly.

"Something wrong?" Lena asked as she rubbed her hands up and down Kara's arms.

"I need to tell you something," Kara said as she placed her hands on Lena's biceps.

"Okay?" Lena asked confused as she gave her a small smile.

"Snapper wants me to interview you about Cadmus," Kara blurted out.

Lena looked surprised then a bit angry at her confession, "what did you say?"

"That I wouldn't drag you into it," Kara told her. "James said he would talk to him about scraping the story, I just wanted to warn you."

Lena smiled, "thank you."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm used to the media using me to get to my mother," Lena told her as she kissed her cheek.

"I'm not like that," Kara told her honestly.

"I know you aren't love and that's why I let you in," Lena told her as she led Kara back towards the shore.

Both women got dressed in silence as Kara flew them home, they took a shower, before falling into bed as they made love until they both passed out.

A/N: Review , also bonus point if you get the Buffy reference


	2. Chapter 2

Lena was typing away when she heard Jess over the intercom.

"Miss Luthor you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Lena asked frustrated as her door flew open and her mother strode in Jess hot on her heels.

"I tried to stop her Miss Luthor," Jess began but Lena waved her off.

"Its fine Jess," Lena assured her as she eyes her mother.

"Right Miss Luthor," Jess said as she shot one last dirty look towards Lillian before leaving.

"She's a feisty one," Lillian finally spoke up as she shrugged off her jacket and hung it up.

"What do you want mother?" Lena asked annoyed as she closed a file she was looking at.

"Can't a mother just visit her daughter?" Lillian asked coldly as she sat on the couch and motioned for Lena to join her.

"Not without ulterior motives," Lena snapped as she sat beside her mother who smirked.

Kara hummed happily as she made her way towards Lena's office, she smiled at Jess who held her hand up as Kara tried to enter, "she's in a meeting."

"She said she had the day free?" Kara asked confused as she used her super hearing to hear the voices onside, she gasped when she heard Lillian's voice and she ignored Jess as she burst through the doors causing Lena to jump.

"Kara you scared me," Lena told her girlfriend as she put a hand over her racing heart.

"Sorry," Kara mumbled as she glared daggers at Lillian who smirked at the young reporter.

"You must be the reporter who captured my daughter's heart," Lillian said coldly as she stood up and held out her hand.

Kara took it gently as the two shook hands, "Kara Danvers."

"But that's your adopted name am I correct?" Lillian asked with a smirk.

"I was adopted," Kara told her as she and Lena exchanged a look.

"Mother once again what are you doing here?" Lena snapped as she also stood up.

"I was hoping you would look over some documents," Lillian said as she handed a folder to Lena who took it warily.

"What do they contain?" Lena asked curious as she thumbed through it.

"Oh I think you know," Lillian said as she winked towards Kara who shifted uncomfortably.

"Does this have something to do with Cadmus?" Lena asked as she threw the folder down on her desk.

"Darling think about it," Lillian told her as she turned towards Kara who remained quiet.

"Mother I think you should leave," Lena told her as she pointed towards the door.

"You're making a grave mistake," Lillian threatened as she glared at Kara as she grabbed her coat and left.

"Are you okay?" Kara finally spoke once Lillian had left.

"I'm fine," Lena assured her as she sat back down as her desk as she shoved the folder into her drawer.

"What was in the documents?" Kara asked curious as she sat across from the CEO.

"Are you asking as a reporter or Supergirl?" Lena snapped as she slid on her heels.

"I'm asking as your girlfriend," Kara replied a little hurt at the outburst.

"I'm sorry Kara, I didn't mean to snap at you," Lena told her as she stood up and crossed over to where Kara was sitting she wrapped her arms around her as she slid into her lap.

"Do I need to be worried?" Kara asked as she looked into the green eyes of her girlfriend.

"It's nothing," Lena assured her as she kissed her quickly. "I will destroy them first thing in the morning," she assured her as she kissed her again.

"Okay ready to go then?" Kara asked as she stood up carrying Lena bridal style towards the window.

"Up up and away beautiful," Lena said as Kara grinned before taking off into the chilly night air.

The two woman flew in silence as the headed towards Kara's apartment, Kara set Lena down as the two made their way inside.

"Are you hungry?" Lena asked as she turned on a lamp.

"Always," Kara said with a chuckle as she watched Lena head towards the kitchen.

"I will make us dinner if you want to find a movie," she told her as she opened the fridge.

"Perfect," Kara said as she grabbed the remote and turned on the que, she frowned when she heard sirens off in the distance.

"Go I will keep the food warm," Lena told her as she smiled.

"I will be right back," Kara told her as she super sped into her suit.

"Be careful!" Lena called to her as watched Kara fly away into the night.

Lena signed as she began making Kara's favorite pasta.

It was a little pass midnight when Kara finally flew back threw her window; she smiled when she saw Lena reading on her couch, wearing a pair of her sweats and her hoodie.

"Hey you," Lena greeted her as she set her book down.

"Hi," Kara said as she rushed over and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm I missed you," Lena told her as she cupped Kara's cheeks.

"Sorry Winn was babbling about some new computer program he updated," Kara said as she waved her hand.

"Oh anything I might like?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh God," Kara grumbled as she super sped off into her room leaving a laughing Lena behind.

"I love this pasta," Kara moaned as she finished off her plate before pushing it away.

"That's why I made it," Lena told her as she grabbed the plate and rinsed it off before setting it in the dishwasher.

Kara smiled as she wrapped her arms around the CEO, "so I take it you're staying the night?"

"Only if you want me to," Lena replied as she kissed Kara's forehead.

"Of course I do," Kara told her as she kissed her quickly.

"Still want to watch a movie? I'm not really tired yet," Lena said as she pulled Kara closer to her.

"Sure I'm actually of tomorrow," Kara said with a smile as she led her to the living room.

"Interesting I am too," Lena beamed as she cuddled into Kara on the couch.

"Perfect," Kara said as she pulled Lena closer as she started the movie.

Kara looked down as she tried not to laugh as she saw a sleeping Lena passed out ten minutes into the movie, she kissed her forehead as she gently carried her to bed, she kissed her lips as she pulled her into her arms and held her all night long.

A/N: Not happy with this chapter, but let me know what ya'll think.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeramiah screamed in pain as Hank Henshaw also known as Cyborg Superman stabbed again through the gut.

"This can all stop just tell me how the device works," Lillian said calmly as she cupped his cheeks.

"I won't tell you a damn thing," he seethed.

"Have it your way," Lillian said as she waved her hand towards Hank who began punching Jeramiah.

"Guess I will have to pay Kara Danvers a visit," Lillian said with a smirk as she turned back towards a bloodied Jeramiah.

"You leave her alone," he snapped angrily.

"Did you know she's dating my daughter?" Lillian spat out in disgust.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Jeramiah screamed as Hank Henshaw untied him.

"How else will I destroy Supergirl?" Lillian asked with a smirk as she motioned for him to be taken away.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Jeramiah screamed as he was dragged away.

"You're cheating!" Alex snapped as Kara set down another draw four card.

"How?" she asked with a frown as Alex glared at her.

"I don't know but you are," she snapped.

Kara just rolled her eyes at her sister as Maggie and Lena exchanged an amused glance.

"Will you just grab the damn cards," Kara snapped.

"Geeze testy," Winn spoke up causing Kara to glare at him.

"Baby its okay," Lena told her as she placed a hand on her lower back.

"Yeah it's all good," Winn said as he put his hands up.

"Sorry long day," Kara apologized as she set her cards down.

"Snapper?" Alex asked as she began picking up her four cards.

Kara looked towards Lena who only nodded, "Cadmus," Kara said.

"What did they do now?" James asked.

"We still don't know what they are planning," Kara said sadly.

"Or if dad is still alive," Alex chimed in causing Maggie to comfort her.

Everyone frowned as they all exchanged glances.

"Hey let's not them ruin our night," Kara said as she turned towards Lena. "It's your turn."

Lena smiled as she set down a card and the game resumed.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time as they continued playing.

"I still say you're cheating," Alex snapped as they put the game up and James and Winn went to find another one.

Kara just laughed as she went to the fridge to grab more beer; she smiled when she felt familiar arms slide around her waist.

"Are you having fun?" Lena whispered in her ear.

"I am its nice having everyone together," Kara whispered back as she turned in her arms to place a light kiss to her lips.

"It's good seeing you happy," Lena told her with a smile as she kissed her again.

"Hey less kissing more losing!" Alex yelled at the couple.

Kara glared at her sister as she pulled Lena into a deep kiss before pulling away and walking back towards the living room.

"Hot damn," Winn muttered.

"Nice," James said with a smirk.

"Wow," Lena gasped out as she walked back towards Kara; she sank down into her lap as Maggie set the game up.

"How do you keep winning?" Alex whined as she threw popcorn at her sister, she missed as she pegged Lena.

"Hey!' Lena said defensively as she picked popcorn out of her hair.

"Don't throw things," Kara snapped as she threw a pillow at her older sister, she laughed as it hit her square in the face knocking her off the couch.

Everyone laughed as Alex dramatically flung herself around the floor as she wailed.

"Um are you okay?" Maggie finally asked as she helped her up.

Alex calmly fixed her hair, "fine."

Maggie just shook her head as she opened another beer.

"So how do you like running Catco?" Maggie asked James once they all settled down.

"It's a little overwhelming," he answered as he took a bite of pizza.

"But he's doing a great job," Kara said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks," James said as he smiled back.

Everyone continued chatting amongst themselves, until Kara started looking towards the window her face concerned.

"What is it?" Alex asked as she went to stand beside her.

"Sirens, sounds like trouble," Kara says as she speeds into her suit.

"Be careful," Lena told her as she kissed her quickly before Kara flew off towards the sound of sirens.

Kara landed with a thud next to a distraught police officer, "we can't find anyone!" he shouted over the sirens.

"Stay here, I will keep looking," Kara told him as she flew off.

Kara searched the area as she tried to hone in on any voices, but she was met with nothing but silence, she frowned as she suddenly felt weak, she crashed to the ground as she cried out in pain.

"What the hell?" she said aloud as she rubbed her sore head.

Kara looked around as she tried to locate the source of her sudden weakness, she frowned when she saw nothing but darkness, the firetrucks were gone as she made her way back on foot. She frowned as she fell to her knees, as she clutched her side in pain; she looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Hello Supergirl," a voice said from the darkness right before she was knocked out and dragged away.

Meanwhile across town, Alex and Lena were growing more and more worried.

"Where is she?" Lena asked as she glanced one more time towards the open window.

"I'm going to head to the DEO see if Winn can locate her," Alex said as she headed for the door.

"I'm coming with you," Lena said as she followed.

"Winn track Kara!" Alex called as she and Lena entered the DEO.

"What's going on?" J'onn asked as he entered the room.

"Kara's missing," Lena told him as she tried not to cry.

"Winn anything?" Alex asked as she went to stand behind the man.

"Her coms are gone, I can't find her," he said as he turned around.

"Damn it!" Alex shouted as she grabbed her gun.

"Where are you going?" J'onn asked as he grabbed her arm.

"To where her last location was," Alex told him. "Winn send me the coordinates," Alex said as she turned to go.

"I'm coming with," J'onn said.

"Me too," Lena chimed in.

"Let's go then," Alex said as they all headed out.

Alex frowned as the charred remains of an empty warehouse as her and Lena looked around.

"Alex!" J'onn called as he looked down at what appeared to be drag marks.

"Oh my God!" Lena cried out.

"There's Kryptonite in the bushes, she was taken," Alex said angrily.

"We will find her," J'onn said, "let's reassemble at the DEO."

Alex tried not to cry as she followed.

"Winn keep seeing if you can find anything on Supergirl's location," Alex snapped before storming off.

"Let me," Lena told J'onn as he tried to follow.

"Alex?" Lena asked as she knocked gently on the door leading to the locker room.

Alex looked up, tears streaming down her face as Lena walked in and sat beside her.

Lena to begin to cry as she and Alex held each other.

A/N: Not partially happy with this chapter but anyways let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was pacing around the DEO like a mad woman as she waited for any info on Kara or her location.

"Anything?" she asked Winn as she stopped behind him.

"Nothing since the last time you asked three minutes ago," he snapped causing the agent to glare. "Look I'm sorry."

"Find her," Alex demanded before walking off as her phone rang. "Miss Grant hi," Alex said as she answered.

"Is Kara with you, she isn't at work according to James who caved instantly when questioned, so I'm assuming something else is more important," Cat rambled on.

"Sorry Miss Grant she is very sick," Alex lied.

"Well I hope she feels better soon, send my regards," she said before hanging up.

"She's been missing a week, how long do you think Miss Grant will buy that excuse?" Winn asked as he walked towards Alex slowly.

"Hopefully long enough for us to find her," Alex groaned.

"I will keep looking," Winn assured her as he waved his tablet in the air before walking off.

Alex looked down at her phone once more when she heard a text come through. It was from Lena.

Any word on Kara?

She typed out no will let you know before shoving her phone back in her pocket and going back to pacing.

It had been hours and everyone at the DEO was starting to get tired and a little irritable but the get going as they searched the entire grid J'onn was about to tell them all to go home when a loud thud startled everyone.

"Supergirl!" Winn called out as Alex and J'onn raced towards her.

"Alex," Kara said weakly as she clutched her side where blood was seeping.

"What happened?" Alex asked as she wrapped an arm around her sister.

"They had kryptonite," Kara told her before passing out.

J'onn swept her up as he carried her to the med bay.

"I'm going to call Lena," Alex said as she pulled out her phone.

Lena was in the middle of a meeting when she heard her phone, "excuse me please," she said as she took it.

"It's Kara get to the DEO," Alex said before hanging up.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentleman I have to go," Lena said as she grabbed her stuff and bolted for the door leaving behind confused member's board.

"Kara I need you to wake up," Alex pleaded as Kara's broken body lay on the med bay under a red sun.

"Kara!" Lena called as she ran through the doors.

"She's still unconscious," Alex told her sadly as she let go of Kara's hand.

"What the hell happened?" Lena asked as she ran towards her girlfriend and grabbed her hand.

"From what the DR told me, she was stabbed and beaten, they had kryptonite the entire time," Alex told her as she began to cry.

"My mother," Lena said angrily as she looked down as Kara began to stir. "Baby?" Lena asked gently as blue eyes greeted her.

"Lena?" Kara whispered.

"I'm here sweetheart," Lena told her as she squeezed her hand.

"Me to sis," Alex said as she took the other.

"What happened?" Kara asked as she tried to sit up but hissed in pain.

"You were stabbed and beaten so try a take it easy," Alex told her.

"Do you remember who took you?" Lena asked she ran a hand threw Kara's hair.

"It's all a blur, I remember there was a fire and they couldn't find anybody so I flew up to see if I could see anything, and then nothing," Kara said frustrated.

"Hey it's okay just rest," Alex told her as she squeezed her hand.

"I don't remember anything Alex," Kara told her sadly as she began to cry.

"Shh it's okay," Lena assured her as she kissed her forehead.

"We will figure it out. We always do," J'onn spoke up from the doorway.

"What he said," Alex said as she pointed towards him.

Kara just nodded as she closed her eyes.

"I will let you rest then," Alex said as she nodded towards Lena before following J'onn out the door.

"It will all be okay," Lena assured her as she kissed Kara's lips. "I will be right back."

"It was Cadmus I know it was," Lena said as she walked into the conference room where Alex and J'onn were sitting.

"Maybe you should talk to your mother," Alex suggested as she crossed her arms.

"She won't tell me anything," Lena responded as she sat in chair across from J'onn.

"You can't be sure of that," Alex responded her voice agitated.

"I know my mother," Lena shot back just as agitated.

"Ladies enough," J'onn spoke up as he held up his hand.

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

"Look I love her more than anything and if talking to my mother meant saving her I would in a heartbeat, but she knows how I feel about her and she will use it against me in the worst way possible," Lena told them.

"You're right," Alex said as she sat next to J'onn.

"Believe me I don't want to be," Lena replied.

"I know I'm sorry," Alex told her as Winn poked his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Kara is asking for you," he told Lena before leaving.

"I'm sorry once again," Lena said as she stood up and left.

"Lena?" Kara asked as Lena walked into the med bay.

"I'm here," she said with a smile as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was so scared," Kara admitted as tears fell.

"I know baby," Lena told her as she wiped them away.

"They said they would come for you next," Kara told her as if she were struggling to remember.

"Do you remember who?" Lena asked as she cupped her face.

"It was so dark," Kara said as she closed her eyes.

"Do you think it could have been Cadmus?" Lena asked as she stroked her face gently.

"I don't know," Kara replied as she began to cry.

"Hey don't cry," Lena said as she wiped away the tears that were falling.

"Why can't I remember?" Kara asked sadly.

"I don't know sweetie," Lena told her as she kicked off her heels and crawled in next to her girlfriend.

Kara immediately wrapped her arms around her as she buried her face in her chest and just cried. Lena not once ever let go.

A/N: Review


	5. Chapter 5

Kiera, a word please!" Cat called from her office.

Kara signed as she walked over, "yes Miss Grant?"

"You've been a bit touchy today, what's wrong?" Cat asked as she poured herself a glass of scotch before sitting back behind her desk.

"Nothing," Kara was quick to answer causing the older woman to glare.

"Out with it," she snapped as she waved her hand.

"I'm just worried about Cadmus," Kara said as she sat on the couch.

"They are getting pretty cocky," Cat agreed as she sat across from her.

"They are hurting innocent aliens," Kara said sadly.

"Well then do what you do best," Cat said as she gave her a knowing look.

"What?" Kara asked her voice rising in pitch.

"Report," Cat clarified with a smirk as she took a long swig of her scotch.

"Right," Kara said with a smile as she adjusted her glasses.

"You are something amazing Kara Danvers, don't let the fear take over," Cat told her as they both turned towards the TV as Cadmus interrupted.

The scene was of what looked like a dangerous alien downtown destroying buildings as people fled in fear.

"I need to go," Kara said as she stood up and strode quickly out of the office as she ripped open her shirt.

"Go get em Supergirl," Cat smiled as she raised her glass.

Kara landed with a thud as she addressed the citizens, "everyone get out of here!"

The alien turned to her with fear in its eyes, "I can't control myself," he said scared as his eyes glowed red before he turned and picked up a car as he threw it towards a child who got separated from her parents.

"No!" Kara called out as she raced towards the girl; she caught the car before it hit her as she set it down.

"Help me," the alien pleaded as he fell to the ground in pain.

Kara ran towards him as the DEO showed up.

"Hands up!" Alex yelled as she raised her gun.

"Don't hurt him," Kara said as she stood in front of him.

"Supergirl step back," Alex said as she eyes her sister.

"He can't control himself," Kara said as she held up a device that fell as the alien hit the ground.

"Take him into custody," Alex said as a group handcuffed the alien before taking him away.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked her sister.

"I'm fine just wondering what this is," Kara said as she handed it to Alex.

"I will have Winn look at it, meet you back at the DEO," Alex said as she hopped on her bike.

Kara watched her go before taking off into the sky as she headed towards the DEO.

Kara watched as Alex and J'onn talked to the alien who claims he was just walking down the street when he was jumped by three men, he said he was thrown into a van before waking up in a dark warehouse.

"Do you remember who put this device on you?" Alex asked.

"It was some woman," he answered.

"Did she say who she worked for?" Kara asked as she walked into the room.

"I think she said this is for Cadmus," he said.

Alex, J'onn and Kara all exchanged worried glances.

"Okay thank you, you are free to go," Alex told him as she uncuffed him.

"You can't send me back out there," he said scared. "They are everywhere, they will kill me," he pleaded.

"Okay you can stay here," J'onn assured him.

"Thank you," the man said as he rubbed his arms.

"Ladies a word," J'onn said as they closed the cell and walked out.

"Kara there you are," Lena said as she rushed towards her girlfriend. The two hugged before pulling away.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked as everyone continued to walk towards the conference room.

"I saw the news," Lena told her as she took her hand.

"I'm okay," Kara assured her as she interlaces their fingers.

"We have bigger problems to worry about," J'onn said as they all entered the conference room.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked as she sat beside Kara and across from Alex.

"Cadmus," Alex told her.

"She sent the alien?" Lena asked angrily.

"She had some kind of mind control device around him," Alex told her.

Lena seemed to be in deep thought.

"Lena?" Kara asked gently as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry I umm Lex had a device he was working on, but I didn't know it worked."

"What kind of device?" J'onn asked.

"He wanted to be able to control Superman and show the world he was dangerous," Lena told them. "I didn't know it actually worked."

"Damn it," Alex muttered.

"I should call Lillian," Lena said as she stood up and walked out.

"Lena wait," Kara said as she followed after her girlfriend.

Lena hung up the phone as she faced her distraught girlfriend.

"She's way too dangerous," Kara told her as she crossed her arms.

"I'm the only chance you have at finding out what she is up to," Lena told her as she turned away.

"Lena stop," Kara said as she grabbed her arm.

"Kara let me go," Lena said as she turned towards her girlfriend once more.

"Lena I'm begging you don't do this," Kara pleaded.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Lena asked angrily as she snatched her arm away.

"I'm trying to keep you safe, this is my fight," Kara told her as she placed her hands on her biceps.

"She's my mother I can handle her," Lena told her as she started to relax a bit at Kara's touch.

"I know I just want to know that you are safe, that's all," Kara told her.

"I will be," Lena told her as she held up the phone once again.

"Please forgive me," Kara whispered as she grabbed the phone.

"What the hell?" Lena asked her girlfriend angrily as she reached for the phone.

Kara held it out if her reach as she backed away.

"Kara give me my phone," Lena snapped.

"I'm going to keep you safe," Kara told her as she slid the phone into her boot.

"Real mature," Lena snapped.

"Look I know you must hate me, but I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe," Kara told her as she tried to take her hand.

"Oh save it," Lena snapped as she snatched it away. "You are doing what's best for you."

"That's not true," Kara said a little hurt.

"You know sometimes you have a real God complex," Lena snapped angrily as she glared daggers at her girlfriend.

Kara tried not to cry as she just nodded before taking off into the darkness.

"Kara!" Lena called mad at herself for hurting the woman she loved.

"She will be okay, just give her some space," Alex told her as she side hugged the upset woman.

A/N: Review let me know you're reading


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since the two women spoke; both were still upset by the way the other had acted. Both Winn and Alex watched them from across the room as they shot subtle glances towards the other before turning away.

"We need to get them talking again," Alex whispered to Winn.

"Agreed," the man replied.

"You take Kara, I'll take Lena," Alex whispered as they both separated and walked towards one of the women.

"Hey Alex," Lena mumbled as she glanced towards Kara before looking back down at her tablet.

"Lena," Alex replied as she sat across from her.

"You called me Lena?" Lena asked confused as she set her tablet down.

"Well that is your name," Alex said sarcastically.

"What's your play?" Lena asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I know you miss Kara and she misses you," Alex told her cutting straight to the point.

"I do but she acted really immaturely," Lena said as she picked her tablet back up.

"In her own little Kara way she thinks she is protecting you," Alex told her. "Is it wrong? Yes, but she loves you to damn much to care."

Lena frowned as she set her tablet down as her eyes searched for Kara's; she smiled when she saw Kara was already watching her.

"Thanks Alex," Lena told her as she walked towards the caped superhero.

Meanwhile across the DEO, "what's cracking blondie?" Winn tried to act causally as he walked over to Supergirl.

"Alex sent you to talk to me, didn't she?" Kara asked as she glanced towards Lena who was talking to her sister.

"She did yes," Winn answered.

"I'm fine," Kara assured him with a smile that didn't quite reach her blue eyes.

"Hey we're besties you can tell me anything," Winn assured her.

"She really hurt me when she said those things," Kara told him as she tried not to cry.

"Do you think maybe you also hurt her by not letting her help you? Or by taking her phone?" Winn asked as he saw Kara frown as he spoke.

"I'm just trying to protect her, if Lillian is the one who took me and captured that alien, what the hell do you think she would do to Lena?"

"Well tell her that," Winn argued as he pointed towards Lena who was already watching them.

Kara smiled at her as she turned to Winn briefly," thanks Winn." She said as she walked towards the CEO.

"Hey," Lena said with a sad smile.

"Hi," Kara replied.

Alex and Winn shared a high five as they both returned to work.

"I think we need to talk," Lena said.

"I can fly us home?" Kara offered.

"That would be great," Lena smiled as she took Kara's offered hand.

Kara landed with a thud inside her apartment as she led Lena inside; she turned on a lamp before super speeding to her bedroom to change.

Lena sat on the couch as she waited for her to get back, she gave her a tight smile when she reappeared, and she sat beside her as she turned towards her.

"I'm sorry," Kara said sadly as she handed Lena her phone back.

"I am too, I shouldn't have said what I said," Lena told her as she set her phone on the coffee table.

"Did you mean it?" Kara asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Of course not sweetheart, I was hurt and angry and I lashed out," Lena said as she wiped away the tears that fell from Kara's eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you, I just couldn't bear it if something happened to you because of me," Kara cried out.

"Hey deep breaths, its okay," Lena whispered as she rubbed Kara's back.

"I can't lose you Lena," Kara whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"You won't baby," Lena told her as she got up and grabbed some tissues before handed them to Kara.

"If Cadmus was the one to take me, "Kara began as it finally dawned on Lena what she was so worried about.

"Hey I will be careful I promise," she assured the hero as she took her hands.

"That's all I ask," Kara said as she sniffled some more.

"Hey nothing is going to happen to me," Lena told her as she kissed her forehead.

"I trust you," Kara told her as she kissed her hands.

"Good," Lena said with a smile as she kissed Kara's cheeks.

"I just love you so much," Kara whispered against Lena's lips.

"I love you just as much," Lena told her.

"Can we just promise to just always be straight forward with each other?" Kara asked.

"Deal," Lena replied as she and Kara shook hands.

Both women giggled as they fell back into the couch tangled in each other's arms.

"I'm glad we were able to work this out," Kara said as she kissed Lena's forehead as Lena got settled on top of her.

"Me too," she replied as she listened to Kara's heartbeat.

"Are you hungry?" Kara asked as her stomach grumbled causing Lena to laugh.

"A little," she replied as she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I can make something," Kara said as she watched Lena open the fridge.

"I love you sweetheart but you can't cook," Lena told her as she took out some ingredients.

Kara pouted as she sat at the table and watched her girlfriend flit around the kitchen.

"And all done," Lena said as she placed a plate of food in front of her girlfriend.

"This smells amazing," Kara said as she dug in.

"I guess you we're hungry," Lena teased as she took a bite of her salad.

"I didn't eat much today," Kara admitted as she kept eating.

"Me either," Lena replied as she took a sip of her wine.

The two fell into an awkward silence as they continued eating; Kara cleared the dishes as Lena made her way towards the bathroom, "mind if I take a quick shower? I've been working a lot."

"Sure go ahead," Kara said with a smile as she rinsed off the dishes before setting them in the dishwasher.

Kara sat on the couch and thumbed through her Netflix que as she waited for Lena to return, she smiled when she appeared wrapped up in a towel.

"Do you happen to have some pjs I could borrow?"

"Oh so you plan on staying?" Kara teased as she walked pass her into the bedroom.

"If you want me to," Lena replied as she dropped her towel.

Kara turned around to hand Lena the clothes; they fell from her hands as her mouth dropped open.

Lena smirked as Kara's mouth opened and closed as she tried to form words.

"Ummm ummm here," Kara managed to get out as she bent down to grab the clothes; she tried not to stare as her fingers grazed Lena's as she took them.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Kara could only nod as she blushed bright red before hurrying out of the room.

Lena just laughed as she got dressed.

Kara sat on the couch as she tried to get her heart rate back to normal, seeing Lena naked had made her nervous, sure she's seen her naked a dozen times, but somehow tonight felt different. Maybe it was because it had been so long, she wasn't sure, but she knew she definitely wanted to see and feel more.

"Kara darling are you alright?" Lena asked as she opened the bedroom door.

"Fine," Kara replied as she stared at the wall.

"Why won't you look at me?" Lena asked sadly as she leaned against the doorframe.

Kara slowly stood up as she walked towards Lena; she locked eyes with her as she pulled her into a fiery kiss, both women moaned as their tongues slid against the others. Kara picked Lena up as she carried her to the bed; she laid her down gently as she crawled on top of her.

"I've missed this," Lena moaned as Kara left kisses up and down her neck.

"Mmmm me to," Kara replied as she pulled off Lena's shirt as she tossed it blindly behind her.

"I like this side of you," Lena smiled as she pulled off Kara' shirt.

"I just missed you so much," Kara told her as she pulled off her sweats, she then stood up and pulled off her own followed by her underwear.

Lena watched with rapt attention as Kara crawled back on top of her, she left trails of kisses over every inch of Lena's body causing the woman to moan in pleasure at the sensations running through her. Kara left kisses all over every inch of Lena's body as she took her time.

Lean moaned as she came undone under Kara's ministrations, "oh God!" she screamed as she collapsed on the bed.

Kara smiled as she crawled back up next to Lena, "are you okay?"

"Holy hell that was amazing," Lena moaned as she pulled Kara into a kiss to start round two.

A/N: Not too happy with this chapter but ehh, let me know what ya'll think . Your reviews always make me happy!


	7. Chapter 7

Snapper continued talking as Kara tried her hardest to pay attention, she already knew about everything he was talking about because she just heard about it earlier from the DEO.

"Ponytail pay attention," Snapper told her as he stared her down until she gave him her full attention.

Kara rolled her eyes as she listened to what he had to say about the latest attack by Cadmus. "Ponytail, the story is yours," Snapper said as everyone grumbled as they collected their things and walked off.

"Seriously?" Kara said excited as she followed after her boss.

"I think you can handle, don't let me down," he scolded before shutting his office door leaving Kara standing there grinning.

"What's got you all smiley?" James asked as he came up behind her.

"Snapper gave me the Cadmus story," Kara said with a smile as they walked towards her desk.

"That's great congratulations," James told her.

"Thanks I've got to get started," Kara told him as she began typing.

James smiled at her before walking off.

Lena was busy as well as she had meeting after meeting set up, she finally had a break as she took a deep breath before pouring herself a glass of water. She took a long sip before setting the glass down as she stretched.

"Miss Luthor your three o clock is here," Jess told her over the intercom.

Lena frowned as she walked over, "send them in."

It was near eight by the time Kara wrapped up her article, she patted herself on the back before emailing it to Snapper.

"Hey are you about ready?" James asked as he poked his head in.

"Yeah just let me gather my things," Kara told him.

James nodded as he walked towards the elevator.

Kara sent off a quick text to Lena telling her she was finished for the day, before she gathered her coat and purse and walked towards the elevators. "Okay all set," she told James as he pressed the button.

Lena was as absorbed in her work, she didn't hear Jess walk in, "Miss Luthor do you need anything else?

Lena jumped as she looked up startled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I knocked," Jess told her.

"It's quite alright, I must have been in the zone," Lena joked with a smile.

Jess smiled back.

"You are free to leave sorry," Lena told her as she looked back towards her computer.

"Good night Miss Luthor," Jess said before leaving.

Lena didn't answer as she continued working. She heard her phone ring as she hit the off button as she refocused and kept working.

Jess waved goodbye to the security team as she walked out the door.

"She's alone," one of the guards said as he shut off the cameras.

Lena stopped typing for a bit as she stretched and took a sip of water before getting back to it, she looked up when she heard footsteps approaching her door, "I thought you left," she said as two men walked in carrying guns.

"Now don't make this difficult, just come with us Miss Luthor," one of them said as he pointed the gun towards her.

"Like hell I will," Lena told him as she pressed a button on her necklace that summons Supergirl.

"Well she did say dead or alive," the other man said as he held up the gun and pulled the trigger.

Lena closed her eyes as she waited for the pain but opened them to see Kara standing in front of her.

"Miss Luthor are you okay?" she asks as she uses her freeze breath to knock out the guards.

"Oh thank God you're here," Lena told her as the police arrive Maggie leading the charge.

"Are you okay?" she asks Lena as two officers cuff the men.

"I'm fine thank you," Lena assures her as Maggie nods before following the officers.

"I should get you home," Kara tells her as she turns to face her.

"I have a lot of work to do Kara," Lena tells her as she goes to sit at her desk.

"Lena someone just tried to kill you! It can wait," Kara told her as she folded her arms and stood in front of her desk.

"This is important," Lena snapped.

"So is your life," Kara snapped back.

"I'm almost done Kara please," Lena tells her as she rubs her temple.

"I will be right out that door," Kara tells her as she walks away.

Lena smiles at her sweetness before getting back to work, she quickly finished up before shutting down her computer and gathering her things, she smiles when she opens the door to find Kara fast asleep on the floor in front of Jess's desk. "Kara darling are you ready?" Lena asks gently as she shakes her awake.

"What?" Kara asks as she rubs her eyes as she sits up.

"Sorry it took so long," Lena tells her.

"What time is it?" Kara asks as she gets up and stretches.

"A little bit pass midnight," Lena tells her with a frown.

Kara's stomach grumbles loudly as she blushes.

"Have you not eaten anything?" Lena scolds her playfully.

"Have you?" Kara shoots back.

"Touché," Lena says with a smile as she takes Kara's hand.

"Let's get some food and head home."

"You read my mind," Kara told her as she flew them out of L-Corp.

Kara landed gently inside her apartment as she set Lena down before racing around as she turned on lights and changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

Lena kicked off her heels as she set the food down on the table.

"I left some clothes on my bed for you," Kara told her as she went to get plates.

"Thank you," Lena smiled as she went to change into the sweats and t-shirt Kara set out.

Kara had everything set up by the time Lena returned, she smiled as she sat across from her.

"So did you manage to get everything done?" Kara asked as she finished off her food.

"I did thank you," Lena told her as she slid her plate over to get still hungry looking girlfriend.

Kara grinned sheepishly as she finished off the food; she super sped around the kitchen as she did the dishes before reappearing beside Lena.

"Are you tired?" she asked as she took her hands.

A little, it's been a long day," Lena replied as she wrapped her arms around Kara.

"Tell me about it, someone tried to kill my girl," Kara told her as she pulled her in closer.

Lena kissed her neck tenderly as they continued heading to the bedroom, "well I'm sure you were able to save her."

"I always will," Kara replied as she kissed her forehead.

Lena beamed as they both slipped into bed, "I love you."

Kara smiled as she shut off the lamp, "I love you too."

Lena laid her head on her chest as Kara wrapped her arms around her as the two drifted off to sleep.

A/n: Review's make me so happy


	8. Chapter 8

Lena was insanely busy as she continued to type away at her computer, she had turned her phone off hours ago as she continued to try and get everything done. She had sent everyone home hours ago, so she jumped when her door flew open and her mother walked in.

"I figured you would still be hard at work," she said as she poured herself a glass of Lena's expensive liquor.

"I'm busy what do you want?" Lena snapped.

"I need your help," Lillian told her as she sat on the couch.

"With what?" Lena asked as she frowned at her curiosity.

"Come sit with me darling," Lillian said as she patted the spot next to her.

Lena hesitantly stood up as she walked over towards her mother and sat down.

"Now I know it's asking a lot but I need you to access Lex's vault.

Lena's eyes narrowed, "for what? What's in it?"

"That's not important," Lillian told her as she waved her off.

"It is if it has anything to do with something for Cadmus," Lena snapped as she stood up and went back to her desk, she was about to call for security until Lillian spoke up.

"This is very dear to our family, please think about it," Lillian said sadly as she walked out the door.

Lena slumped into her desk chair her mother's word echoing in her head, deciding she wasn't going to get any work done; she grabbed her things and headed home.

Kara was busy making snacks and setting up, she looked up when the door opened and Lena walked through.

"Hey," she said as she kicked off her heels and set her keys and purse down.

"Hey is everything okay? I thought you wouldn't be home till later? Not that I'm not glad you're here," Kara rambled.

Lena beamed as she walked into the kitchen and kissed Kara quickly," I missed you."

Kara beamed, "well everyone should be here soon."

"Great I will go change," Lena said as she walked towards the bedroom.

Kara watched her go, before grabbing the drinks and snacks and taking them to the living room, where she began setting up the games and the Netflix Que.

Lena emerged from the bedroom in a pair of sweats and Kara's hoodie; she threw her hair up in a messy bun as she grabbed her glasses and a glass of wine. She smiled when she saw Kara staring.

"You look wow," Kara gasped as she tugged on the drawstrings of Lena's pants.

Lena blushed as she wrapped her arms around the hero as she pulled her in for a kiss.

Kara was about to deepen it when a knock sounded, "damn it," she mumbled as she kissed Lena once more before going to answer the door, the sound of Lena's laughter behind her.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked as she set down a case of beer.

"Nothing," Lena said as she waved her off.

Alex's eyes narrowed as she grabbed a beer, she handed one to Maggie before going to sit in the living room.

Winn, James, and J'onn were the last to arrive as they brought the pizza and pot stickers.

Kara's eyes grew wide at they set in all on her table.

"Okay let's eat and partay!" Alex yelled as everyone went to grab a plate.

Once everyone was settled Kara started a movie.

"What movie did you pick?" Alex asked from her spot next to Maggie on the couch.

"Split," Kara answered as she cuddled closer to Lena from there spot on the floor near the couch.

"Good choice," Winn piped up as they all got quiet as the movie started.

Everyone quietly ate as they watched the movie.

"Wow that was really intense," Winn said as the credits rolled.

"It was great," James spoke up.

"I think he was faking," Maggie chimed in as she took a sip of her beer.

"Are speaking as a detective or a doctor?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Maggie snapped causing everyone to laugh.

"Kara what did you think baby?" Lena asked sweetly.

"It was um interesting," Kara said her face scrunched up.

"You didn't get it did you?" Alex asked.

"I didn't know humans could have more than one personality," Kara said defended herself.

"Its okay sweetheart we will discuss it later," Lena told her as she shot a dirty look at Alex.

"Whatever," Alex said as she held her hands up.

"So how about a game?" Winn asked breaking the tension.

"Great," Kara beamed as she and Winn began to look through them.

"How could you not have talked to her about mental illness?" Lena whispered to Alex as she looked towards Kara who was still looking through the games with Winn.

"It never came up," Alex defended herself.

"Still would be helpful of her to know," Maggie spoke up.

"Is this attack Alex day?" she snapped with a scowl.

"Picked one!" Kara said excitedly as she held up Clue.

Lena smiled at her as she helped her up, before they went to set it up followed by Winn.

"You do know Maggie is going to kick our ass's right?!" Alex called as she sat down at the table.

"Damn right I will," Maggie smirked.

"Damn maybe we should choose another game," Kara said with a pout.

"This game is fine sweetie," Lena assured her as she kissed her cheek.

"Whipped," Alex mumbled.

Maggie smacked her arm causing Alex to squeal.

"OW!"

"Serves you right," Kara mumbled causing Maggie and Lena to laugh.

"Psh just keeping it real," Alex stated as she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Kara was about to respond when she heard a loud and terrified scream.

"What is it?" Lena asked as she placed her hand on her leg.

"Someone is in trouble," she answered as she super sped into her suit.

"I'm going with you this time," J'onn told her as he shapeshifted.

"Should I call some agents?" Alex asked as they went to the window.

"I will let you know," J'onn answered as they flew off.

"Be careful!" Lena and Alex yelled as they grabbed each other's hand.

J'onn and Supergirl honed in on the screaming girl as she they landed in an abandoned building.

"I could have sworn I saw someone," Supergirl told J'onn as they walked through the barely lit abandoned building.

"Over there," J'onn said as they saw what appeared to be a girl huddled over sobbing.

Supergirl raced over, "hey it's going to be okay," she told her confused when she saw a tape recorder and the head fell off.

"It's a trap," J'onn said as he was struck in the back of the head.

"J'onn!" Supergirl yelled as she suddenly became very weak.

"It's working," she heard a voice say from the darkness.

"I told you my daughter would be of use, she just didn't know it," another voice answered.

Kara struggled to get up as she kept getting weaker and weaker.

"Let's see if it works," a man who looked an awful like Hank Henshaw stepped out of the darkness carrying a sword made of kryptonite.

Kara's eyes widened as she struggled to get away but someone behind her was blocking her path, she couldn't see who but she had a sinking feeling it was Lillian Luthor.

Hank walked closer as he raised the sword and stabbed the Super through the shoulder causing her to cry out in pain as she fell to the ground.

J'onn began to stir as he groaned.

"Let's get out of here," Lillian said as she and Hank ran out of the building leaving Supergirl in a pool of blood.

"J'onn, Kara? Do you copy?" Alex asked over the coms as she, Lena, and some agents traced the location.

J'onn slowly crawled towards Kara who was holding her shoulder as she gaped in pain.

"God it hurts," Kara cried out as J'onn held her as she continued to bleed, they both looked up when they saw flashlights.

"Kara!" Alex yelled as she saw her sister lying in J'onn's arms covered in blood.

Lena also ran towards them as she cupped Kara's face.

"Kara?!" Alex screamed as Kara passed out.

"She's not dead just unconscious, we have to get her back to the DEO," J'onn said as he struggled to get up but fell dropping the Super.

"You're hurt to?" Alex asked as she noticed the cut on the back of his head.

"I'm fine," he argued.

"Get these two to the med bay," Alex ordered to the agents.

"I'm going with Kara," Lena spoke up as she followed behind them.

Alex ordered the rest of the agents to clean up the blood and find any evidence they could as she hopped on her bike and raced back to the DEO.

"You're going to be okay sweetheart," Lena assured her Kara as the DR.'s left.

"They came out of nowhere," Kara groaned.

"Try not to exert yourself to much," Lena told her.

"Did you see who it was?" Alex asked as she stepped in.

"It was so dark, but I remember seeing Hank Henshaw," Kara said a little confused.

"Are you sure it was him?" Alex asked as she sat in the chair across from where Lena was sitting.

"Positive and there was a women, "Kara said as she looked towards Lena.

"My mother?" she asked angrily.

"It sounded like her but I'm not sure," Kara told her.

"Damn it," Lena said frustrated.

"Hey we will figure this all out," Alex assured her as she kissed Kara's forehead before heading to the labs.

"I'm sorry," Kara whispered.

"For what?" Lena asked confused as she took Kara's hand.

"I know how much your family meant to you," Kara began.

"You mean a lot to me, I have never been close to Lillian, she only talks to me when she wants something," Lena trailed off.

"What is it?" Kara asked as she noticed Lena seemed deep in thought.

"She came by my office said she needed help but I refused, later on I noticed my cup was missing I thought maybe I just misplaced it."

"She could have swiped it," Kara filled in the blanks.

"And used my fingerprints to get what she was after," Lena said as angry tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey shh it's okay," Kara assured her as she wiped them away.

"I just don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," Lena cried.

"I'm right here," Kara assured her as she smiled at her softly.

Lena laid her head near Kara's as she continued to cry softly, "I love you so much."

"And I love you just as much," Kara whispered back.

A/N: Let me know what you think . Please review they make my day.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara had been real distant ever since her ambush at the building and Lena and Alex were taking notice. She seemed really withdrawn and moody. She was barely eating, she wasn't focused at work and she seemed to sleep all the time.

"Miss Luthor there is an Alex Danvers here to see you," Jess said over the intercom.

"Send her in," Lena said as she closed the file she was thumbing through.

"Hey," Alex mumbled as she sat across from the CEO.

"What can I help you with?" Lena asked as she steeples her fingers together on top of her desk.

"I'm worried about Kara," the agent told her.

"Me too," Lena was quick to reply as she got up and poured a glass of water, she offered it to Alex before pouring one for herself.

"Cat has been calling she's worried sick, Kara may lose her job," Alex frowned as she set the glass down on the desk.

"That would devastate her," Lena said with a frown.

"I don't know what to do," Alex said as she got up and began pacing.

"Well she won't open up to me," Lena told her.

"Me either," Alex replied.

"Maybe J'onn?" Lena asked as she got up.

Alex was about to answer when her phone rang," speak of the devil," Alex mumbled as she answered.

"What is it?" Lena asked when she hung up.

"Cadmus," Alex snapped as she turned to leave.

"I'm going with you," Lena told her as she followed.

Lena and Alex arrived on scene to find it empty. "Where's Supergirl?"

"She wasn't here when we arrived," one of the agents told her.

"Where could she have gone?" Lena asked getting worried.

"Supergirl come in where are you?" Alex asked her sister. She was met with nothing but silence. "Damn it," she mumbled. "Winn tracks Kara's coms,"she snapped. As J'onn arrived on scene.

"Her coms are off," came his reply from the DEO.

Damn it," Alex mumbled.

"Get into teams and search the area," J'onn demanded.

Everyone nodded as they split up and began canvassing the surrounding area.

"Where could she have gone?" Lena asked frantic as they heard a loud crash from a nearby building.

"Everyone get to building 12," Alex ordered as she, Lena, and J'onn ran towards it.

Hank Henshaw had Supergirl by the throat as he tossed her threw a wall causing it to tumble on top of her.

Supergirl!" Alex yelled as she ran towards her.

"J'onn tackled Hank to the ground as they fought.

Lena looked around for her mother, not seeing her she ran to Kara.

Alex held Kara in her arms as she held her head.

"Ow," Kara mumbled as blood fell from the wound in her head.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked as she cupped her uninjured cheek.

"I'm fine," Kara waved her off as she stood up and walked towards Hank. "This ends now," she seethed.

"Couldn't agree more," he said with a sinister smile as he pulled out the sword.

"Supergirl back down!" Alex screamed.

Kara ignored her as she dodged the sword as she landed a punch to Hanks' face.

Agents arrived on scene as they watched Supergirl and Hank battle it out.

"He's going to kill her," Lena cried out as she ran towards them.

"My God is everyone on crazy pills today?" Alex mumbled as she ran after her.

"Please stop," Lena yelled at him as she grabbed his arm.

He easily flung her off causing her to crash into a wall as she slumped to the ground.

"Big mistake," Kara snarled as she used her heat vison causing him to cry out in pain as he dropped the sword. This worked to her advantage as she started wailing on him. She threw him through a wall as she continued hitting and punching him.

"Supergirl stand down!" J'onn ordered but in fell on deaf ears as she continued her attack.

"KARA!" Alex yelled as she helped Lena up.

Kara as if in a trance ignored everyone as she continued pounding the man.

J'onn had enough as he grabbed her, cuffing her quickly before ordering an agent to cuff Henshaw as well.

"Let me go," Kara demanded as J'onn held her tightly as he escorted her back to the DEO.

Lena tried not to cry at the look in her girlfriends eyes as she was J'onn led her into a cell.

"You need to calm down," Alex told her as she led Lena away.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lena asked as Alex checked her head.

"She will be fine, she just had some rage she apparently needed to get out," Alex told her as she bandaged it up.

"I've never seen her that angry," Lena cried.

"Me either," Alex told her honestly.

"She will be okay once she rests," J'onn told them as he entered the room.

"What about Henshaw?" Alex asked.

"He's not talking," J'onn said as the lights went out and the alarm rang.

"Get to the cells," J'onn said as he and Alex ran off.

When they arrived they found Hank's cell empty.

"Shit," Alex said as she threw her hands up.

"He's gone sir," agent Vasquez said.

"Keep searching," Alex snapped."

She nodded before walking off.

"You let him get away?!" Kara yelled as Alex, J'onn and Lena stood in front of her open cell.

"We didn't let him do anything," Alex snapped.

"You should have let me kill him," Kara snarled.

"Okay what the hell is your problem?" Alex finally snapped.

Kara's eyes narrowed as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Kara a word?" Lena asked as she looked towards Alex and J'onn.

J'onn nodded as he led Alex out of the room.

"Who does she think she is?" Kara mumbled more to herself.

"Kara baby what's wrong?" Lena asked gently.

"Nothing I'm fine," Kara assured her with a smile.

"Something is clearly bothering you. Please talk to me," Lena pleaded as she began to cry.

"Did Alex put you up to this? Because I'm fin really," Kara told her as she wiped away her tears.

"Beating people to a bloody pulp, talking about killing them, disobeying orders, that isn't you Kara."

"He almost killed me," Kara told her. "He has a kryptonite sword."

"And we will find him and stop him," Lena assured her.

"Before or after he kills me!?" Kara yelled causing Lena to jump.

"Kara please," Lena began but Kara had heard enough.

"I need air," she said as she stormed pass her.

"KARA!" Lena yelled as she finally let the tears fall.

Alex came in and wrapped her arms around the crying woman.

A/N: Make sure to review .


	10. Chapter 10

Lena was home alone as she poured another drink, she hadn't heard from Kara in almost three days and it was tearing her up inside, she knew something was bothering her, she just wished Kara would tell her what it was so she could fix it. She stumbled to her couch as she took a long swig, the alcohol burning as it went down her throat. She tried her hardest not to think about Kara, but no matter what her mind always went to her. She jumped when she heard a loud knock echoing throughout the apartment. She stumbled towards the door hoping it was Kara; she frowned when she saw Alex.

"Are you drunk?" she asked as she stormed pass her into the apartment.

"Please come in," Lena said as she closed the door. She grabbed the bottle of wine she had been drinking and carried it back to the living room where Alex was pacing.

"Something needs to be done about Kara," Alex said as she stood in front of Lena.

"And what pray tell do you propose we do," she slurred.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this," Alex snapped as she grabbed the bottle before storming off to the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee.

"Hey I was drinking that!" Lena yelled as she stood up, she nearly tripped over a chair as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Drink this," Alex demanded as she handed her a glass of water.

Lena frowned as she took a long gulp before setting it down.

"Have you talked to Kara at all?" Alex asked as she poured her a cup of coffee before setting it in front of her.

Lena began to cry as she shook her head no.

"Hence the drinking," Alex frowned suddenly feeling like a jerk.

"I'm going crazy wondering if she is okay," Lena cried out as she put her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry," Alex said as she sat next to her.

"I just wish she would let me in," Lena sobbed.

"I'm sure she just has to figure things out in her head first," Alex told her.

"Maybe," Lena sniffled as she took a small sip of the coffee.

"Hey I know my sister, she will talk to one of us eventually," Alex told her.

"And I know my girlfriend something is eating her up inside and she is scared to tell us," Lena snapped.

"Kara tells me everything," Alex snapped as she stood up.

Lena snorted as she tried not to laugh.

"What is your problem Luthor?" Alex demanded.

"Oh I have no problem," Lena told her.

"I know my sister," Alex defended herself.

"And I know my girlfriend," Lena shot back.

"This was pointless," Alex said as she stormed out leaving Lena alone with her thoughts.

James was at Catco working late when her heard a noise, he looked up trying to see if he could see the source, but nothing but darkness greeted him, he shrugged as he looked back down. He jumped when he heard a loud crash as he ran out of his office. "Kara?" he asked as he turned on a light.

"Sorry didn't think anyone was here," she mumbled as she sat down at her desk.

"Where have you been? Everyone is worried?" he asked as he took a seat across from her.

"Been around," she mumbled as she began looking through some notes she had written down.

"Have you talked to Alex?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"Why would I?" she snapped.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Kara asked as she locked eyes with him.

"I get maybe something is bothering you but there is no need to act like this," James whined.

"Act like what?" Kara asked as she set the notes down and crossed her arms.

"Look I'm sorry you got hurt but you can't keep shutting everyone out," James told her.

"I can choose to act or feel anyway I want to," Kara told him as she stood up to leave.

"Kara please," James said as he grabbed her arm causing her to stop.

"Let go of me," she demanded eerily calm.

"Kara you need to talk to someone," James demanded.

"One last time let go," Kara warned him.

James sighed as he let her go, frowning as she stormed out.

Everyone minus Lena was gathered at the DEO, as they all sat in the conference room.

"Shouldn't we wait for Lena?" Winn asked as Alex stood up to speak.

"She's not coming," she snapped as she glared at the man.

"She just texted she was on her way," Winn said a little scared at the look in Alex's eyes.

"You didn't ask her to come?" Maggie scolded her.

"No I didn't," Alex defend herself.

"She's Kara's girlfriend she deserves to be here," Maggie said.

"I'm with Alex she can't be trusted," James whined.

"I didn't say I didn't trust her," Alex argued.

"Sorry I'm late," Lena snapped as she sat next to Winn while glaring at Alex.

"Well you're here now," Alex snapped back.

"Well if someone would have told me," Lena began.

"ENOUGH!" J'onn shouted causing everyone to jump including a few agents who were passing by.

"Sorry," Alex and Lena mumbled.

"Alex you were going to say something," J'onn said as he sat back down.

"I think Lena should speak," Alex mumbled as she sat down next to Maggie who smiled.

Lena looked startled as she stood up, "I think something is scaring Kara and she may be scared to tell us."

"Why would she be scared to talk to us?" Winn asked.

"Because we all look to her to be the strong one and sometimes she's not," Lena told them. "She has weaknesses like we do and she gets scared and vulnerable and we need to accept that."

"Couldn't agree more," Alex spoke up.

Lena have her a small smile, "she obviously needs space, and time to process things, so the best we can do is let her know we love her and will be there for her anyway we can."

"Agreed," J'onn said as he stood up. "Anyone want to chime in?"

Everyone shook their heads no as he nodded before taking his leave.

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier," Alex told Lena as she grabbed her arm.

"It's okay we both love her," Lena waved her off with a smile.

Alex just nodded as she followed Maggie out the door.

No one noticed Kara outside listening in a sad smile on her lips.

It was pass midnight when Lena finally got home, she had decided to go to L-Corp and get some work done before heading home. She kicked off her heels as she started the shower, she undressed as she let the warm water wash over her. She wrapped a towel around her as she stepped out, she looked up when she thought she heard a noise in her bedroom, she rushed out to find the curtains moving, she frowned as she dropped the towel, and she smiled when she saw a note on her pillow.

Lena,

I heard what you said and you're right I am scared and I'm not sure how to talk about it just yet. Please know that I love you more than anything and I will be okay.

All my love, Kara.

Lena quickly got dressed as she crawled into bed, she pulled Kara's pillow close to her as she fell asleep.

Kara kept watch over her all night.

A/N: Review let me know what you think


	11. Chapter 11

Winn was asleep as his station when Alex strolled in.

"Any word from Kara?" she asked startling the young man as he jerked awake.

"What? Huh?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"You umm have some drool," Alex told him as she pointed at his chin.

He quickly wiped it away before returning his eyes to the screen, "not a word," he told her.

"She couldn't have left National City, she wouldn't," Alex frowned.

"I haven't been able to track her," Winn replied with a frown.

"Keep looking," Alex told him before walking off.

Lena was in the middle of an important board meeting when the doors flew open and her mother strode through.

"Mother what an unpleasant surprise," Lena snapped as the board members all stood up slowly.

"Should I call security one of them asked as he stood by the door?

"Yes please," Lena told him as her green eyes bore into her mother.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" Lillian chastised.

"I'm very busy so whatever you have to say you might what to make it fast," Lena told her mother as she gathered her files.

"I heard Kara has gone missing," Lillian told her with a sinister smile.

Lena dropped her files as she looked at her mother, "if you have done anything to her," Lena said angrily as security appeared.

"Miss Luthor are you alright?" one of them asked as he grabbed her mother.

"You will want to hear what I have to say," Lillian told her as she snatched her arm away.

"Leave us," Lena told them as she glared at her mother.

"We will be right outside ma'am," they said as they nodded before leaving.

"What the hell have you done to Kara?" Lena snapped.

"Nothing yet," Lillian smirked.

"I swear if you touch her," Lena began but Lillian raised her hand silencing her.

"You are in no position for threats," Lillian chastised her.

"You aren't leaving this building unless it's in cuffs," Lena smirked.

Lillian just smiled as she they both turned towards the door as the security team fell through dead.

Cyborg Superman stepped through as he held his arm out for Lillian to take.

"Tell your precious Kara time is almost up," Lillian said as she and Hank left.

Lena seethed with anger as she quickly picked up the phone and called Alex.

"I can't believe this!" Alex yelled as she took in the scene.

"Have you reached Kara?" Lena asked as she called her again.

"Nothing," Alex told her sadly as she turned towards an agent and barked an order before facing Lena again.

"I swear if she hurt her," Lena cried.

"Hey we will find her," Alex assured her.

Lena jumped when her phone ring, "its Kara," she told Lena as she answered. "Kara?"

"Hey sorry, I was out flying so no signal. Are you okay?"

"I need to see you," Lena cried as she mouthed she was okay towards Alex.

Alex breathed a sign of relief before going to help the other agents.

"I will meet you at my place in ten," Kara said before hanging up.

"Well?" Alex asked when she noticed Lena was done.

"She sounded fine," Lena told her. "I'm meeting her at her place."

"Okay let me know how it goes," Alex told her as she turned to walk off.

"I will have her call you," Lena told her causing Alex to smile as she nodded before leaving.

Lena used her key to let herself in; she smiled when she saw Kara was already there, sitting on the couch waiting. She set her purse down as she kicked off her heels and went to sit next to her girlfriend.

The two women sat in silence as Lena waited for Kara to speak, the only light in the apartment was from a lamp it seemed to make Kara glow as she turned to speak.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as tears welled up in her blue eyes.

"Hey its okay, I understand," Lena told her as she wiped away the tears.

"Lena I'm so scared," Kara whispered as she continued to cry.

"Hey baby its okay, it will all be okay. She won't win," Lena assured her as she cupped her cheeks and kept wiping away the tears.

"What if I can't defeat her," Kara sobbed.

"You can and you will," Lena assured her as she pulled her into her arms, she held the crying hero close as she whispered "its okay," over and over.

"Sorry for getting your dress all wet," Kara said as she wiped her nose and gave Lena a small smile.

"As long as you lend me some pjs I think we will be okay," Lena said with a smile.

Kara beamed, "I can do that she said as her stomach grumbled.

"Kara have you eaten anything?" Lena asked concerned.

Kara frowned.

"Kara please be honest," Lena frowned.

"Not in a while," Kara told her as her stomach grumbled again.

"Go take a shower, I will make us some dinner," Lena told her as she stood up and straightened her dress before walking to the kitchen area.

"Will you join me?" Kara asked as she looked to the floor.

"Of course," Lena told her as she walked back towards her, she held out her hand as Kara took it.

Kara led them to the bathroom as she started the shower; the two women took turns undressing each other as they got in.

"Feel better?" Lena asked as she began dinner.

"Much, thank you," Kara said with a smile as she set the table.

"I'm glad," Lena beamed as she turned off the stove.

"Smells wonderful," Kara told her as Lena set a plate down in front of her.

"Eat up," Lena told her as she sat across from her.

Kara didn't realize how hungry she really was as she dug into the food; she wiped her mouth as she finished off her plate. She gathered her and Lena's dishes as she loaded the dishwasher before joining Lena in the living room.

"Tired?" Lena asked as she grabbed a blanket and placed it over them.

"Not really," Kara replied as she cuddled closer.

"What are you thinking about?" Lena asked as she kissed the top of Kara's head as she wrapped an arm around her.

"Can we not talk about it?" Kara asked as she kissed Lena's shoulder.

"I promise we can soon, just not now," Kara whispered.

"How about a movie then?" Lena asked as she grabbed the remote.

"You're the best," Kara told her with a smile.

"I try," Lena teased as she scrolled through the movies, she settled on the Wizard of Oz knowing it was Kara's favorite. She wrapped her arm around her as the movie started.

"I love you," Kara whispered.

"I love you too," Lena replied as she kissed her quickly before turning her attention back to the movie.

The two women finished up the movie before falling asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Make sure to review


	12. Chapter 12

Kara was bouncing with excitement; she and Lena had an actual date. J'onn and Alex swore they would cover any emergencies so they could be alone and without interruption. She could barely concentrate at the meeting as her mind kept wondering to what she had planned for herself and her beautiful CEO.

"Am I boring you ponytail?" Snapper demanded breaking Kara out of her thought as she noticed everyone including James and Snapper were glaring at her.

"Umm sorry," she said as she gave him a fake smile.

"Hmmp," he mumbled as he continued the meeting.

"Are you okay?" James asked as he caught up to Kara after the meeting.

"Just thinking," Kara told him as she sat at her desk.

"About?" James pushed.

"Lena of course," Kara beamed.

James just shook his head as he walked off.

Kara continued smiling as she worked on her paper, she stared at the clock willing it to move as she would be having lunch with Lena at twelve and it was only ten.

"Ponytail a word," Snapper demanded as he stuck his head out of his office.

Kara frowned as she followed him and sat across from him at his desk.

"I don't know what has you so distracted but it had better not get in the way of your work."

"It won't sir," Kara assured him.

Snapper nodded as he waved her off.

Kara just rolled her eyes as she went back to her desk and continued her paper her eyes glued to the clock. At twelve she closed her laptop, "finally," she mumbled.

"Take you to lunch?" James asked as he sat on the edge of her desk.

"I'm having lunch with Lena," Kara told him as she grabbed her purse and left.

James frowned as he watched her go.

Lena was finishing up some paperwork when her door opened and Kara walked through holding two bags and some bottled waters. "Hey you," she beamed as she got up and walked towards her, kissing her quickly before sitting down on the couch.

"Is it weird that I have been looking forward to this all day?" Kara asked with a blush as she handed Lena her food.

Lena's heart swelled at Kara's confession. "I have to," Lena replied honestly as she took a delicate bite of her salad.

Kara beamed as she bit into her burger.

"So since you won't tell me what you have planned tonight, can you at least tell me how to dress?" Lena asked with a smirk as she opened her water.

"Warm," was all Kara gave her as she finished off her food.

Lena playfully rolled her eyes, "fine fine be that way."

Kara frowned as she checked her watch, "Snapper wants me back early, I will see you tonight," she said as she kissed Lena quickly before bolting for the door.

"I love you!" Lena called. She laughed when she heard Kara yell it back. She shook her head as she gathered the empty trash and disposed of it before getting back to work.

Kara was met with an angry Snapper when she arrived back at Catco.

"Where have you been?" he snapped as he turned to walk, leaving Kara to follow after him.

"I was at lunch?" Kara said confused as she followed.

"I need that paper by eight Danvers," he growled.

"I'm almost finished," Kara pouted.

"Which means it's probably rushed," Snapper told her as he stopped suddenly causing Kara to almost collide with him.

"I assure you it's not," Kara snapped getting a little irritated.

"We will see," he said as he went into his office and slammed the door.

"We will see," Kara mocked causing James who was behind her to laugh.

"Rough day?" he asked as he followed the fuming reporter back to her desk.

"He had better not ruin my date tonight," Kara snapped as she nearly broke her laptop as she opened it.

"Hey calm down, I won't let him," James promised.

"I just hate how he treats people," Kara fumed as she typed away furiously.

"That's just Snapper Carr," James told her as he leaned against her desk.

"Yeah well he's a meanie head," Kara pouted.

James laughed, "I will take care of the meanie head."

"Yeah thanks," Kara mumbled as she continued typing.

It was passing seven when Kara emailed the paper to Snapper; she was gathering her things when he approached.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I have a date," Kara told him as she turned to leave.

"You know if you are so serious about being a reporter, you shouldn't let your personal life get in the way," Snapper told her.

"My personal life does not affect my job," Kara snapped before she turned and hit the button for the elevator. "Oh and the paper is finished," she said as it arrived.

"She's got potential," Snapper said with a smile as he walked to his office.

Lena was getting dressed when her front door flew open and an angry blonde walked through.

"Ugh arrogant, stupid, glasses wearing, jerk face," Kara mumbled as she flung her purse to the floor.

"Kara baby are you okay?" Lena whispered as she peeked out at her from her bedroom.

Kara's mouth dropped open as she took in what Lena was wearing, she had on a light gray baggy sweater, paired with a pair of dark black skinny jeans, with heeled boots, she looked stunning.

"Kara?" Lena asked again as she tried to get her to look at her.

"I'm sorry I'm fine really," Kara smiled as she took Lena's hands.

"Are you certain?" she asked a small crinkle appearing between her eyes.

"Positive," Kara beamed as she kissed her lips. "Ready?"

"Yes," Lena said as she smiled as Kara opened her balcony doors.

"Up up and away," Kara told her as she took her in her arms.

Lena beamed as she held on tightly as Kara flew them to a hill near the edge of the city; a picnic was set up along with a glass of wine chilling in a bucket of ice. "Kara this is perfect," she cried as she hugged her tightly.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect, I know things have been stressful, but right now it's just us," Kara told her as she popped the cork and poured them two glasses.

"I like the way you think Danvers," Lena grinned as she took a delicate sip.

Kara just blushed as they began to eat.

"So what had you so upset, when you came over?" Lena asked as she and Kara cuddled under the stars.

"Just Snapper, just once I wish we would notice how hard I try," Kara told her as she ran her fingers through dark locks.

"I always meant what I told Jack about you being the best reporter in National City," Lena replied as she closed her eyes as she listened to the steady rhythm of Kara's heart.

"You're a little bias," Kara smiled as she kissed Lena's cheek.

"You have a way of moving people with your work, both as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl," Lena told her as she sat up as a light rain started to fall.

Tears fell from Kara's eyes at Lena's words.

"I wasn't trying to make you cry," Lena frowned as she wiped them away.

"I love you," Kara whispered as they rain began falling harder.

"I love you too," Lena replied as Kara scooped her up as she shot off into the sky.

The two women were freezing and soaking wet as Kara landed in her apartment, "be right back," she whispered as she sped off to her bathroom, she returned with two towels handing one to Lena.

"Thank you," she said as she began drying herself off.

Kara wiped her face as she walked to her bedroom, Lena followed closely behind as Kara grabbed a pair of sweats and a hoodie, and she handed it to Lena as they both changed.

"So I was thinking," Lena begins as her and Kara cuddle together on the couch as a movie plays in the background.

"Yeah?" Kara asks as she runs her fingers through Lena's hair.

"Maybe we should look for our own place?"

"You mean move in together?" Kara asks as her fingers still.

"Yeah I mean if you want to," Lena says fear in her voice.

"Of course I do, I'm in," Kara beams as she kisses the top of Lena's head.

"I will have Jess find some places tomorrow."

"Perfect," Kara beams as they both began to drift off.

"Bedtime?" Kara asks as she stands up and offers Lena her hand.

"Yes," Lena replies as she takes it as she follows Kara to her bedroom, where they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Make sure to review


	13. Chapter 13

It was moving day for Kara and Lena as they finally settled on the perfect loft, it had high ceilings, the perfect balcony for Kara to come and go as Supergirl. A kitchen Lena adored as she loved to cook and extra bedroom for guest, a spa bathtub, a hot tub, and a pool.

"Is it weird that I'm totally jealous?" Alex whispered to Maggie as she set a box down near the couch.

"I am to," Maggie mumbled as she moved out of the way as James and J'onn set down a coffee table.

"It's starting to look like home," Kara beamed as she walked towards Lena's study to set her desk down.

"I'm happy for you guys," Alex told Lena as she set Kara's easel down by the window.

"Thank you," Lena beamed as Kara returned to the living room. "Did we get everything?"

"I think so," Alex told her as Winn came in struggling to hold his box of their cooking supplies.

"Allow me," Kara told him as she grabbed the box with ease.

"I totally had it," he mumbled a little grumpily.

"Sure you did," Alex teased.

Winn just glared as he folded his arms.

"Did I just ruin his pride?" Kara asked as she frowned.

"Its okay sweetheart," Lena assured her as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I had it," Winn pouted as his lower lip stuck out.

"Of course you did, I'm sorry," Kara told him as she patted his shoulder.

"Okay just as long as we are in agreement," he nodded.

"Totally," Kara told him.

He smiled as he stuck his tongue out at Alex as he went to help James set up the bookcase.

"He's a weird one," Alex mumbled as she began to unpack a few things.

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister as she and Lena began unpacking things in the kitchen.

Meanwhile across town in an abandoned building, Lillian Luthor and Cyborg Superman aka Hank Henshaw were hard at work perfecting their weapon.

"It's coming together nicely," Lillian commented as she patted the man on his back.

"It shall be done soon," the scientist told her as he smirked.

"Perfect," she said as she walked towards Jeramiah.

"She will stop you," he sneered.

"She can try, but once this weapon is complete; I will rid the world of Supergirl and Superman once and for all."

"I won't let you hurt her!" Jeremiah screamed as he stepped in her path.

Hank grabbed him as he pushed him into a wall, "stand down."

"He's no threat," Lillian waved him off as she and Hank walked off.

Jeramiah looked around the dark building as he tried to come up with a plan of escape. He saw his opening when one of the guards was called away. He slowly walked towards the door, making sure no one was around before slowly opening the door and running as fast as he could.

"Should we go after him?" Hank asked as he and Lillian watched him through an upstairs window.

"No let him go, we will see him again, when we kill his beloved alien," Lillian sneered.

Hank laughed as they walked off into the darkness.

Kara and Lena were sitting by a roaring fire, two glasses of wine in front of them as Lena read and Kara was proofreading her latest article for Snapper.

Kara's phone went off, loud in the silence of the apartment, "it's Alex," she told Lena before answering.

"There's an attack at Fifth and sixth get there," Alex said panicked as she hung up.

"I have to go," Kara told Lena before kissing her quickly and super speeding into her suit.

"Be careful," Lena called as Kara flew off.

Kara landed with a thud as she ran towards Alex who was fighting off a nasty looking alien.

"Get off her," Kara shouted as she grabbed the alien and threw him into a tree.

"We need him alive," Alex told her as she used her ray gun to stun the alien.

Kara nodded as he stood back up on wobbly legs; he fell back to the ground as he tried to get his bearings. Kara punched him effetely knocking him out.

"Is it just me or," Alex began.

"Did that seem too easy?" Kara finished.

"He was terrorizing the city, so we managed to get him to a less populated spot and he backs down," Alex said confused.

"I'm sure Cadmus has something to do with this," Kara answered as she looked around her senses on high alert; she motioned for everyone to be quiet when she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Okay come on out asshole!" Alex shouted as she raised her gun.

Jeremiah appeared his hands raised as he grimaced against the bright lights.

"Dad?" Alex asked as she holstered her gun before running towards him and hugging him tightly.

"Hey sweetie," he whispered before being engulfed by Kara as well.

"How did you escape?" Alex asked as they pulled away.

"I think they wanted me to, for what I don't know," he answered.

"Well you're safe now, let's get you to the DEO," Kara told him as she took his arm.

"Jeramiah how good to see you again," J'onn greeted him as they shook hands.

"J'onn always a pleasure," he replied with a smile.

"Oh my God," Eliza gasped as she locked eyes with her husband.

"Eliza," he smiled as they embraced.

"Mom how did you get here?" Alex asked as they hugged.

"Lena brought me," Eliza said as she turned to the young CEO.

"Thank you," Alex nodded to her.

"Lena you're here," Kara said as she hugged her girlfriend.

"So you're the daughter," Jeremiah said his expression unreadable.

"She's not like her family," Kara defended her.

"I know she's not, thank you for taking care of this one," he said as he held out his hand.

"I always will," she replied as she shook it.

"What happened while you were in Cadmus custody?" J'onn asked.

"That can wait," Alex snapped as she hugged her dad again.

"Agent Danvers's a word," J'onn demanded as he motioned to an empty lab.

"Look J'onn please don't start, it's my dad standing there," Alex told him.

"Oh I have no doubt about that," J'onn assured her as he patted her shoulder. "I just think we need to be cautious. Cadmus let him go for a reason."

"Agreed," Alex said as they watched Jeramiah and Eliza embrace as Kara and Lena laughed at something he said.

"Very careful," J'onn commented.

A/N: Let me know what you think


	14. Chapter 14

Alex was fuming as she paced outside of the med bay as J'onn and some of the Drs. poked and prodded Jeremiah as they asked him question after question about what happened to him in Cadmus custody.

"Hey anything?" Kara asked as she walked up to her sister.

"There's nothing to find," Alex snapped angrily as she glared into the med bay where Jeramiah was stuck with a needle.

"Look they are trying to see if anything is wrong," Kara told her.

"There is nothing wrong with him!" Alex yelled at her sister as she went back to pacing.

"Sorry," Kara mumbled.

"Look I know my father if they did anything to him he would have said something," Alex said a little more calmly.

"He may not be my birth father but I still love him like he is," Kara told her as her lip trembled.

"I know you do," Alex said as the Drs. walked out.

"Well find what are you are looking for?" Alex asked a little bitter.

"Alex," J'onn warned.

"There is nothing wrong with him," Alex seethed.

"Honey I'm fine," Jeremiah assured her as he walked towards them.

"Great so we can leave?" Alex asked.

"I think its best he stays here," J'onn told her.

"What?" Alex asked as her eyes narrowed at her boss.

"Cadmus may still be looking for him," J'onn warned her.

"You mean using him to spy on us," Alex snapped back.

"Alex?" Kara asked.

"Stay out of this Kara" Alex warned.

"I'm just trying to help," Kara told her.

"Well don't," Alex said as she held her hand up.

"Agent Danvers perhaps it is best if you go home and get some rest," J'onn said concerned.

"I'm not leaving without my father," Alex seethed.

"Agent Danvers's go home, that's an order," J'onn demanded.

"Let's go dad," Alex said as she turned to her father who still hadn't said anything.

"He's staying with us," J'onn warned.

"Get out of my way," Alex warned her boss.

"Alex pleases," Kara begged but it fell on deaf ears as her sister tried to side step her boss.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, which she roughly pushed off.

"Alex please he needs to be in protective custody," J'onn pleaded.

"He will be safe with me," Alex told him as she tried once again to leave.

"Alex please listen to him," Kara said as she stepped in front of her sister.

"Get out of my way Kara," Alex said eerily calm.

"J'onn is right," Kara told her.

"Whose side are you on?" Alex asked angrily as she glared daggers at her sister.

"Yours's always, but we need to think of what's best for dad," Kara told her.

"He's not even your father now move!" Alex screamed as she tried to shove pass her.

"Alex!" Jeremiah criticized.

Kara looked absolutely devastated as she slowly turned on her heel and flew away.

"Kara I'm sorry!" Alex called but it fell on deaf ears.

Alex looked crest fallen as she turned to her father, "I should go," she whispered.

He nodded as he kissed her forehead before watching her go.

Lena was busy trying to get caught up so she could get home to Kara when her door flew open and Lillian stepped in.

"What do you want Mother I'm busy?" Lena asked not looking up from her computer.

"I was wondering how Jeremiah was holding up?" she asked as she poured herself a glass of wine.

Lena seethed with rage as she kept her face neutral as she closed her laptop and looked up.

"You see he was a vital member of Cadmus," Lillian told her "and now he's with you."

"I don't believe for a second he was willingly member of Cadmus," Lena snapped.

"Let's just say he provided a lot of vital information," Lillian smirked.

"Care to elaborate?" Lena asked as she stood up to cross over to the front of her desk which she sat on as she crossed her arms and glared as she glared at her mother.

"I know how to kill her, but slowly of course."

Lena's mouth dropped open, "are you threatening her?"

"I'm merely warning you of what's to come," Lillian told her as she raised the glass and finished its contents before setting it down. "See you soon darling," she called over her shoulder as she let herself out.

Lena quickly grabbed her stuff and called her driver as she booked it home, it was dark as she arrived and her heart hammered in her chest as she walked inside, "Kara sweetheart?" She was met with the sound of heartbreaking sobs coming from their room. She frowned when she walked inside and found Kara on their bed sobbing. "Oh baby," she said as she kicked off her heels and crawled in by side her as she pulled her into her arms.

Kara quickly buried her head in Lena's neck as she wrapped her arms around her as she continued to cry.

"Honey what's wrong?" Lena asked as she rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I got into a fight with Alex," Kara started. "She, she," Kara sobbed.

"Take deep breaths," Lena told her as she reached over her to grab a bottle of water before handing it to her.

Kara took it as she took a small sip before setting it back down, "she said Jeramiah wasn't even my real father, so I shouldn't care what happened to him."

"Oh sweetie," Lena said as she kissed her forehead.

"My parents are dead Lena, they are all I've known since I was 13," Kara cried.

"I know baby and I'm sure Alex didn't mean it like that," Lena told her.

"It just hurt like hell," Kara told her as she wiped her eyes before sitting up.

"I know it did baby, but if it helps any, I would like to think I'm your family," Lena told her with a smile as she cupped her cheek.

"I didn't doubt that for a second," Kara smiled as she kisses her hand.

Lena leans over and kisses her lips gently just as a knock sounds.

"It's late who could that be?" Kara asked as she uses her x-ray vision, she frowns when she sees Alex.

"Alex?" Lena asks.

Kara just nods as her lower lip trembles.

"Go talk to her," Lena encourages as she stands up.

"Where are you going?" Kara asks with a frown.

"Just going to take a shower," Lena calls back as she kisses her one more time before walking towards the bathroom.

Kara takes a deep breath as she walks to the door; she slowly opens it as she stares at her sister.

"Hey," Alex whispers as she gives her a small wave.

"Hi," Kara mumbles as she turns and walks to the couch.

Alex turns towards the bathroom as she hears water running, "Lena home?"

"Yes," Kara nods.

"Then I will be quick," Alex tells her as she sits beside her sister.

Kara just nods as she waits for her to speak.

"You know I didn't mean what I said right? I was just so upset and I took it out on you, and for that I am sorry. You are family, maybe not by blood, but I think of you as my sister just as Jeremiah considers you his daughter," Alex assured her as she took her hand.

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better," Kara said with a frown as her lip trembled.

"I'm not Kar, you know you mean everything to us," Alex assured her. "I was just being an asshole and I'm sorry."

"Yeah okay," Kara whispered as she gave her a small smile.

"I love you more than anything Kara," Alex assured her as she kissed her sister's forehead.

"I love you too," Kara responded.

"Well I will let you get back to Lena, I just had to apologize," Alex said as she got up.

Kara watched her go before walking towards the bedroom, where she found Lena already in her pjs under the covers reading.

"Hey how did it go?" she asked as she placed a bookmark in before setting the book down and removing her glasses.

"She apologized," Kara told her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Lena pushed off the covers as she crawled over to her the blonde hero; she sat in her lap as she wrapped her arms around her, "what can I do to make you feel better?"

Kara smiled as she kissed her cheek, "I'm fine really, yeah it still stings a little but I will be okay."

Lena kissed her lips, "I hope so, I love you, you know."

Kara beamed, "and I love you."

"Let's get some sleep," Lena told her as she hopped off her lap.

Kara yawned," sounds good." She pulled back the covers as she crawled in next to Lena who quickly laid her head on her chest, as both women held each other tightly.

Lena knew she needed to tell Kara about the threat but as she listened to the beating of her heart and the quiet snore that fell from her lips, she decided it could wait.

A/N: Review


	15. Chapter 15

Jeramiah smiled as he saw Kara sitting with Winn at the DEO. "Hey sweetheart," he greeted her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey," Kara beamed as she smiled at him.

"What are you two working on?" Jeramiah asked as he took the empty seat across from Winn.

"New safety features for Kara's suit," Winn answered as he turned back to his computer.

"Oh neat like what?" Jeremiah asked as he leaned closer to get a better look.

"Well with Cadmus having that nasty Kryptonite sword, she needs protection, so I was thinking maybe some armor," Winn said excitedly as he showed him all the features.

"Wow you can do all that?" Jeremiah asked surprised.

"You underestimate me Mr. Danvers," Winn scoffed.

Jeremiah laughed as he patted his shoulder, "my apologies Mr. Schott."

Kara's heart raced as she heard Lena's heartbeat, her eyes scanned the DEO up until they landed on Lena's green ones as she walked towards them.

Hope I'm not interrupting?" she asked with a smile as she dropped a kiss to Kara's lips.

"Not at all," Winn told her as he swiveled around to face her.

"Are those the new adjustments for Kara's suit?" Lena asked eagerly.

"They are indeed," Winn told her.

"I will leave you two alone then," Kara laughed as she gave Lena her chair.

"Where are you off to?" Lena asked as she looked up.

"I will wander," Kara laughed as she kissed her forehead.

"I will join you," Jeremiah said as he glanced one last time at the suit before walking off with Kara.

Kara smiled at him at they began walking down the halls of the DEO.

"So things seem to be going well with you and Lena," Jeremiah commented as they continued walking.

"Things are great. I'm really happy," Kara beamed as the turned a corner.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank, she makes me really happy," Kara told him as they came to the control room.

"So what do you know about the new suit?" Jeremiah asked as they turned around to go back.

"Just what Winn has told me," Kara answered a little confused.

"Which is?" he asked as he stopped walking.

"Umm just that he would be using a special armor that could protect me from Kryptonite."

"Remarkable," he said with a smile at he patted her back.

"Yeah," Kara replied as she gave him a tight smile.

"Shall we head back?" Jeremiah asked as he held his hand out.

Kara just nodded as she continued walking. She beamed when she saw Winn and Lena engrossed in conversation.

Almost as if she could feel her presence, Lena looked up as her eyes met blue; she beamed as she motioned her over.

"Hey everything look good?" Kara asked as she leaned against Lena.

"Yeah just need to make a few adjustments and the new suit should be ready to go," Winn said excitedly.

"Great," Kara beamed as she absent mildly rubbed Lena's neck.

"How about dinner to celebrate?" Jeremiah asked the couple and Winn.

"I need to finish this but thank you," Winn told him.

"Sound fun, thank you,' Lena smiled as she looked up at Kara who was still massaging her neck.

"Sure," Kara told him.

"Great I make a reservation," he beamed as he walked off.

"Are you okay?" Winn asked as he eyed Kara.

"Yeah totally fine," Kara waved him off as she gave him a smile.

Lena and Winn exchanged a look, "right sure, I will just um work on this," he said as he turned around and began typing away.

"See you tomorrow," Lena told him as she squeezed his shoulder.

"Bye," Winn called as the couple walked off.

As they arrived home Lena became worried about Kara's quietness. "Baby what's wrong?" she asked as she kicked off her heels and hung up her jacket.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Kara told her with a smile as she sank down into the couch.

"Tell me anyways," Lena urged as she pulled her legs into her lap.

"Jeremiah was just asking a lot of questions about the new suit," Kara told her a crinkle appearing in her brow.

"Do you think he's a plant for Cadmus?" Lena asked as she rubbed Kara's legs.

"I don't know what to think," Kara cried out as her lower lip trembled. "If he is Alex would be devastated."

"Hey he's your dad to, you both would be, the best we can do is just keep eyes on him," Lena told her.

"You're right," Kara smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"Come on let's go get ready," Lena told her as she helped her up.

Jeremiah smiled as Lena and Kara arrived at the restaurant.

"You two look lovely," he said as he kissed Kara's cheek. He gave Lena a small hug as they were led to their table.

"Thanks," Kara said as she and Lena sat next to each other.

"I hope this restaurant is okay, I couldn't quite remember your favorites," Jeremiah said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Its fine," Kara assured him with a smile at the waiter handed them menus. He took their drink orders before heading off.

"So how long have you two been together?" Jeremiah asked once their orders were placed.

Kara and Lena shared a smile, "almost three years," Lena told him as she took Kara's hand.

"I'm happy for you, I really am," Jeremiah said as their food arrived.

The trio shared stories and laughter as they ate and drank the night away. Once they were done and the bill was settled, Jeramiah excused himself to the bathroom.

"See it went well," Lena teased Kara as she squeezed her hand.

"Something still just seems off," Kara frowned.

"How so?" Lena asks curious.

"He keeps checking his phone for one thing almost as if he is waiting for something," Kara started.

"Okay yeah that's a little weird," Lena agreed.

"And he keeps asking about the suit, something isn't right," Kara frowned.

Jeremiah stood nearby listening to their every word as he checked his phone again, "it's time,' he frowned just as Kara got a call.

"Alex what is it?"

"Get to the DEO now, the suit is missing," Alex told her.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked as Kara stood up.

"The suit is missing," Kara whispered.

"Is everything okay?" Jeremiah asked with a smile as he sat back down.

"I have to go, will you be okay?" Kara asked Lena as she looked over at Jeramiah.

"We will be fine, go. Be careful," Lena told her as she accepted the kiss before Kara took off.

Alarms were ringing as DEO agents ran around like crazy; Kara spotted Alex and J'onn standing behind Winn deep in conversation.

"Alex how did this happen?" Kara asked as she walked towards her sister.

"Someone hacked the system and shut down all the security in the building," Alex cried out.

"I swear I don't know how this could happen," Winn chimed in as he scanned the cameras.

Kara and J'onn made eye contact as she motioned for him to follow her.

Alex and Winn were too engrossed in the computers to notice the pair missing.

"What are you thinking?" J'onn asked once they were out of earshot.

Kara glanced towards Alex with a frown, "I was telling Lena at dinner I had a bad feeling about Jeramiah," Kara began.

J'onn placed a hand on her shoulder urging her to continue as he nodded.

"He kept asking me about the suit," Kara told him her eyes feeling with tears, "but he couldn't have taken it he was with us."

"I found something!" Winn shouted.

J'onn and Kara raced over as they looked over his shoulder to see Cyborg Superman enter the DEO; he smiled at the cameras before they went out.

"Cadmus has the suit," Winn mumbled.

"We need to get dad to a safer place," Alex told Kara as she began to walk off.

Kara was about to say something when J'onn cut her off.

"Alex I believe Jeremiah may have been an apart of this."

Alex whirled around her eyes burning with rage, "excuse me?"

"Alex," Kara said calmly but stopped when Alex held her hand up.

"I'm going to just ignore that statement and go home," Alex said as she stormed pass J'onn.

"Alex!" Kara called but it fell on deaf ears as she left.

"Let her calm down, you two should head home get some rest," J'onn told them.

Winn and Kara exchanged worried looks before nodding and heading out.

"Hey is everything alright?" Lena asked as she set the book she had been reading down.

"It was Hank Henshaw that broke into the DEO," Kara told her as she sat beside her.

"Cadmus," Lena snapped angrily. "Was she there?"

Kara shook her head no," just saw Hank."

"Did Winn figure out how he got in?"

"I think maybe Jeremiah gave him access," Kara frowned.

"You really think we would?" Lena asked as she scooted closer.

"I don't want to think it, but how else could he get in?" Kara asked as tears welled up.

"Aww sweetheart," Lena whispered as she pulled her into her arms as she let her cry.

"I don't know what to do Lena," Kara cried.

"Well first we are going to go to bed and get some sleep and then in the morning we will figure it all out."

"I love you," Kara whispered as she leaned her forehead against Lena's.

"I love you too."

A/N: I feel like no one is reading this story…. So if you are please review


	16. Chapter 16

It was well past midnight and Lena was still hard at work, she had already sent everyone home and told Kara she would be home as soon as she was finished, she jumped when she heard her phone ring. "Baby please I need to get this done," Lena signed into the phone. She was met with nothing but static. "Kara?" hearing nothing she shrugs before hanging up.

"Hello dear," Lillian said as she stood in the doorway.

Lena jumps as she looks up to see her mother in the doorway. "I'm calling security."

"You can but it would be pointless," Lillian sneered.

"What do you want now?" Lena snapped as she grasped the gun she had bought for protection.

"To give you one last chance to join the winning side," Lillian told her as she sat in one of the chairs facing Lena.

"I want no part of Cadmus."

"Oh sweetheart, things are only just beginning to fall into place, are you really certain that girl is worth it?"

"She's worth everything," Lena snapped at her mother. "Now get the hell out of my office."

"She's going to lose," Lillian tried one last time. "Are you willing to lose everything for that thing?"

"I will gladly give it all up for her," Lena told her as she looked her in the eyes.

Alright then," Lillian nodded as she let herself out.

Lena frowned as she slammed her laptop shut. She grabbed her stuff before calling her driver to take her home, as she waited for him, she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. Once she arrived home she found Kara asleep on the couch. She kissed her forehead before deciding not to wake her. She went to the bedroom, got undressed and fell into a restless sleep.

Kara groaned as the sunlight hit her face, she panicked when she realized she was still on the couch, she ran to the bedroom to find Lena fast asleep in their bed. She frowned as she turned and went to start a pot of coffee.

"Good morning," Lena mumbled as she shuffled into the kitchen, her robe tied tightly around her.

"Hey why didn't you wake me last night?" Kara asked as she handed her a cup of coffee.

"You just looked so adorable," Lena teased as she kissed Kara's cheek.

Kara was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

Lena went to answer it, moving aside to let Alex in.

"Alex hey," Kara said to her sister as she finished off her coffee.

"Hey brought breakfast," she said as she held up a box of doughnuts.

Kara's eyes widened, "you're the best."

While Kara was busy eating Lena wandered over to Alex, "can we talk later?"

"Sure," Alex replied as they both looked over to see Kara still eating.

"Meet me at my office at ten?" Lena asked.

"I will be there," Alex replied.

"Thank you," Lena told her as she walked back over to Kara.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah just talking about you," Alex teased.

Kara pouted, causing Lena to wrap her arms around her as she kissed her forehead.

"You're lucky I have to go to work," Kara told her as she kissed Lena again before disappearing to the bedroom.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Alex asked curious as she grabbed her sister's coffee.

"I don't want Kara knowing," Lena whispered as the bedroom door opened and Kara walked out.

"Okay I have to go, Cat wants to talk to me about something," Kara frowned.

"Good luck sweetheart," Lena told her as she kissed her lips.

"Thanks," Kara mumbled as she grabbed her keys and purse.

"Later sis," Alex waved.

Kara waved before walking out.

"Okay spill," Alex said as soon as Kara was gone.

"My mother came by again last night," Lena told her as she went to sit on the couch.

"What did she say? Are you okay?" Alex asked as she went to sit in a love seat facing Lena.

"She wanted me to join Cadmus, said in the end Kara will lose."

"Oh wow," Alex mumbled as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Alex I can't let my mother win," Lena said angrily.

"We won't," Alex assured her.

"She has the suit and the sword, and who knows what else from Lex's vault," Lena cried.

"I won't let that monster hurt Kara and neither will you," Alex said firmly.

"She won't lay a finger on her," Lena swore as she wiped her eyes.

Alex squeezed her hand as she nodded.

"Kiera you're finally here," Cat said as Kara entered Catco.

"You told me to be here at seven?" Kara asked confused.

"Anyways my office," Cat said as she turned on her heel and walked to her office.

Kara just frowned as she followed.

"Have a seat," Cat told her as she pointed to the couch.

"Okay?" Kara asked confused as she sat opposite of where Cat was sitting.

"I'm going to be honest with you Kiera," Cat began. "I've always like you."

Kara smiled as she waited for her to continue.

"And it pains me to say this but I must move on."

"What?" Kara asked with a frown.

"I'm leaving Catco," Cat told her as she dabbed her eyes.

"Miss Grant," Kara cried.

"I will be leaving it to James until I can find someone to buy it," Cat told her as she stood up.

"I will miss you," Kara told her as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh sweetie don't cry," Cat said as she held open her arms.

Kara hugged her tightly.

"Take care of yourself Kara Danvers," Cat whispered as they broke apart.

Kara made a weird face.

"Yeah I don't like it either, Kiera it is," Cat smiled as she went back to her desk.

Kara cast her one last glance before returning to her own desk.

"Hey how are you handling the news?" James asked as he leaned against Kara's desk.

"It's hard but I'm coping," Kara told him as she closed her laptop.

"I can't believe she's leaving me the company," James beamed.

"It's a pretty big deal," Kara told him.

"Oh I know, I can handle it," James smirked.

"I'm sure you can," Kara replied as she gathered her things.

"See you bright and early tomorrow," James smiled as he walked off.

It was dark when Kara entered the apartment; she set her keys down before calling out, "Lena?" She was met with silence. She shrugged as she headed to the kitchen to grab a snack.

Lena struggled to open the door as she carried her purse in one hand and some files in the other. She finally managed to get it open as was met with darkness. "Kara?" she called out as she set her stuff down.

"In the bedroom!" Kara called back.

Lena kicked off her heels before entering the bedroom to find Kara reading.

"How was work?" she asked as she set her book down.

"Not too bad, didn't have too many meetings today," Lena told her as she sat on the edge of the bed. "How did your talk with Cat go?"

"She's leaving Catco for good," Kara told her as she tried not to cry.

"Oh baby I'm sorry," Lena said as she placed her hand on Kara's leg.

"I will be okay; everyone has to leave their mentor sometime right?"

"Who's in charge now?"

"She left it to James until she can find someone to buy it," Kara signed.

"Are you okay with that?" Lena asked gently.

"James is great, but sometimes he can only see things in black and white."

"Especially when it comes to me and my family,' Lena frowned.

"Hey I won't let him tarnish your good name," Kara said as she leaned over and kissed Lena's lips.

"My hero," Lena whispered as she cupped Kara's cheeks.

"Always," she replied as she kissed her again.

"I love you," Lena whispered before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kara pouted.

"To start a bath. Coming?"

Kara smiled as she got up and followed.

Once the ladies were done, they both got settled in bed.

"Goodnight Kara," Lena whispered as she laid her head on her chest.

"Goodnight Lena."

A/N: Please Review. What do you think Lillian will do next?


	17. Chapter 17

Kara was about to leave for the day when Snapper stopped her, "good article," was all he said before nodding and walking off.

"Thank you!" Kara called after him as she smiled before hitting the button for the elevator.

"Thanks for coming," Lena said as Alex walked into the antique shop.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"I want to propose," Lena told her as a man appeared.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I pawned something about three years ago and I wandered if it was still here?" Lena asked the man as she walked to the counter.

"Name?" he asked.

"Lena Luthor."

"Give me a minute", he replied as he went to the back.

"You had better not be proposing to my sister with a ring your ex gave you," Alex scolded the woman.

"It was my mother's," Lena whispered as the man returned with a box.

"Here you are," he said as he handed it to her.

"Thank you," she replied as she paid him.

"So you're really doing this?" Alex asked as they arrived at the DEO?

"Do you not want me to?" Lena asked a little hurt as she placed the ring in lead incased purse.

"Of course I do," Alex responded as Winn came around the corner.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"What's up Schott?" Alex asked as she and Lena continued walking.

He was about to reply when Kara flew in.

"Supergirl," Alex greeted her sister before walking off with Winn.

"Agent Danvers," Kara shot back.

"Hey you," Lena grinned as she dragged Kara to an empty room.

"Hi," Kara smiled before Lena pulled her in for a kiss.

"What's gotten into you?" Kara asked as Lena went to lock the door.

"You know if occurred to me we have never had sex in the DEO," Lena smirked.

Kara blushed as her mouth dropped open, "Alex will kill us."

"This is the only room without a camera,' Lena grinned as she began kissing Kara's neck.

Kara moaned as she arched her neck, "she is going to wonder where we went."

"Then she is in for a surprise," Lena grinned as she got on her knees, she bunched up Kara's shirt as she pushed her panties aside. "You're already so wet," Lena smirked.

"Just please hurry," Kara whispered as she heard agents pass by the door.

Lena just smirked as she began kissing Kara's thigh.

Kara could feel the wetness dripping as she waited for Lena's skilled tongue. "Please Lena," she begged as she grabbed her head and pushed it towards where she wanted her.

"Yes ma'am," Lena smiled as she dove in.

Kara moaned as Lena's tongue went to town, she pushed her head closer as she cried out, "I'm so close."

Lena reached up and pinched her clit, smiling as the hero came undone.

"Oh Rao," Kara breathed out as she leaned against the wall.

"Was I fast enough?" Lena teased as she stood back up.

Kara smiled as she pulled her into a kiss; they broke apart when they heard knocking.

"Hello anyone in here? We need the room," an agent called.

"Yes sorry we needed a quiet place to talk," Supergirl told the agents as she straightens her skirt.

"Room is all yours," Lena smiled as she walked passes the confused agents.

"Really in the DEO?! Alex scolded them as they walked into the conference room.

"Told you," Kara whispered.

Lena just laughed as Winn burst in, "guys we have a major problem," he told them as he pulled something up on the screen.

"Breaking news Lex Luthor has just escaped," the news castor said.

"Oh my God!" Lena gasped as fear washed over her.

"He won't touch you," Alex told her.

"I want this entire building on high alert, nobody in or out!" Alex shouted as agents began scrambling.

"Shouldn't I be out there?" Kara asked.

"NO!" Lena and Alex both said as they exchanged worried glances.

"Look Kara he's dangerous, you stay put," Alex warned her as she saw J'onn standing in the doorway, he motioned for her to follow him.

"Excuse me," she said as she followed after her boss.

"I can't just sit here, while he's out there," Kara complained.

"Kara please stay away, he's dangerous," Lena asked as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I can handle him," Kara smiled.

Lena didn't return it as her eyes filled with tears as she remembered what her mother said.

"Hey talk to me," Kara said as she cupped her face gently.

"My mother came to me again, I didn't know Lex was going to escape but she gave me one last chance to join Cadmus," Lena cried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked angrily as she began pacing.

"Because sometimes you can act reckless, especially when it comes to me," Lena told her as she grabbed her shoulders.

"I love you," Kara told her defended herself

"I know you do and I love you too, but please Kara stay away from him for me," Lena begged.

"Okay," Kara whispered.

"Lena, Kara come with me," Alex said as she led them into the main room where a dozen armed agents stood.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"We are putting Lena into a safe house," Alex responded.

"What about me?" Kara asked as she glanced between J'onn and Alex who refused to look at her.

"You will remain here," Alex told her.

"No she's safer with me," Kara snapped.

"Baby I will be okay," Lena assured her as she grabbed her hand.

"Kara they have already searched Catco, L-Corp, and you apartment, they have already tried breaking in here, we have to go," Alex told her as she ordered the agents to move out.

"Why aren't you picking them up?" Kara asked angrily.

"Supergirl we have tried, agents were killed," Alex said sadly.

"I'm sorry," J'onn offered as he ordered the agents to take Lena away.

Lena cast one last glance over her shoulder as she was shuttled away by an agent.

"Alex I need to be with her," Kara cried as she tried to follow.

"Supergirl stand down," J'onn ordered.

"Don't," Kara started. "That's my whole world you just took away."

"We have to keep her safe," Alex told her as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"She's safe with me, please Alex I need her," Kara pleaded as she began to cry.

"We will take you to her later, when she's settled," J'onn promised.

Kara just nodded as she walked off.

"We need to keep them both as far away from Cadmus as possible," Alex said to J'onn as he came up beside her.

"Agreed," he said.

Kara paced the DEO for hours as she waited on any news on when she could see Lena, she stopped when she saw Alex approach.

"Is she okay? Can I see her?" Kara asked her impatience getting the best of her.

"She's settled, J'onn will take you to her," Alex told her.

"Thank you," Kara smiled as J'onn walked up.

"We have to be very careful," he warned her as he ushered her into an underground bunker.

"I never knew this was here," Kara said shocked as she looked around.

"It's for emergencies only," J'onn told her as he pressed a button. A door opened leading to another room where a dozen cars were parked.

"How did you guys afford all this?" Kara asked as she placed her hand on one of the cars.

"Donations," J'onn answered as he opened the door to a red corvette, "ready?" he asked.

Kara nodded as she slid in next to him.

They exited through a secret tunnel as darkness greeted them.

"Are you sure she will be safe?" Kara asked as J'onn drove on.

"She's in our high security safe house, the only people with the code to get in, is me and now of course you," J'onn told her as he pulled into a building. He typed in a password before the gates opened.

"Director," one of the agents said as he drove by.

He pulled into the front of the house as he and Kara excited the car. He pushed in another code as they door opened. It was dark inside only with a few lamps on as agents stood guard.

"Where's Lena?" Kara asked one of them as they passed.

"She's up in her room, third door on the left," he replied.

Kara looked towards J'onn as she walked towards the stairs.

"Go I will come back in the morning to see how everything is."

"Thank you, "Kara said as she raced up the stairs.

J'onn just chuckled as he found an agent, "make sure nothing happens."

The agent nodded as she resumed her post.

Kara took a deep breath before opening knocking lightly, when she received no answer she gently opened the door, she smiled when she saw Lena fast asleep, clutching her sweatshirt. "Oh babe," she whispered as she walked in.

Lena began to stir as Kara sat next to her on the bed, "Kara?" she asked sleepily as she opened her eyes.

"I'm here," Kara replied as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Lena smiled as she laid her head on her chest, "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby," Kara replied as she kissed her forehead. "Are you okay? Have they been treating you well?"

"I'm fine, I've mostly just been reading," Lena told her as she pointed to her books.

Kara laughed as she shook her head, "still a geek I see."

Lena scoffed, "I am not."

"Right, "Kara replied as she kissed her lips.

"You're lucky you're cute," Lena mumbled as Kara placed kisses to her neck.

She just laughed as she gently pushed Lena down before crawling on top of her.

"Well hello," Lena smiled as she cupped Kara's cheeks.

Kara smiled, "hello."

"I'm really glad you're here," Lena smiled as she pulled Kara into a kiss.

The two women made love as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Well the couple is safe for now, but do you really think Cadmus won't find them? Review please .


	18. Chapter 18

Lena slowly began to stir as she sat up and stretched, she frowned when she saw no sign of Kara. "Babe?!" she called out as she grabbed her robe and put it on. She frowned when she was greeted with nothing but silence. She slowly opened the door and made her way downstairs.

"Good morning Miss Luthor," one of the agents greeted her as he passed.

"Has anyone seen Kara?" she asked a group of agents who were huddled around some monitors.

"In the kitchen," one of them told her.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she walked towards the kitchen, she smiled when she saw Kara dancing around to some pop number as she made breakfast.

Kara looked up startled as she realized Lena was in the room, "I was making you breakfast in bed," she pouted as she flipped the pancakes.

"I missed your warmth," Lena told her as she hugged her from behind.

"Aww it's almost done," Kara tells her as she turns in her arms and kisses her quickly before shutting off the stove.

"It smells wonderful," Lena beams as she Kara began making her a plate.

"Let's take this upstairs," Kara winks as she rushes out of the kitchen.

Lena just laughs as she follows.

Once they finished eating and the plates were cleared away, Lena decided to just go for it as she grabbed her purse.

"So what do you feel like doing?" Kara asked as she sat on the edge of the bed facing Lena who was still sitting on the floor.

"I actually wanted to ask you something," Lena said nervously as she fidgeted with the ring box.

"Okay what is it?" Kara asked as she slid down on the floor.

"I really love you like a lot," Lena told her as she took her hand.

Kara smiled, "I love you too."

"This isn't really how I wanted to do this, but what the hell," Lena said as she pulled out the ring.

"Oh my Rao Lena," Kara gasped.

"Kara Danvers will you marry me?" Lena asked as she took out the ring.

"Yes!" Kara squealed as she launched herself at Lena as she kissed her deeply.

Lena laughed as she slid the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful," Kara cried as she admired it.

"It was my mothers," Lena whispered.

"Lena," Kara gasped as she cupped her cheeks.

"She gave it to Lionel to hold on to, he gave it to me on his death bed," Lena told her.

"I will take good care of it," Kara promised her as she kissed her cheek.

"I know you will," Lena beamed as she kissed Kara again.

Kara gently picked her up as she laid her on the bed; Lena's robe had come lose as her cleavage showed. Kara reached down as she undid the robe smiling as it came undone.

"Like what you see?" Lena teased as Kara eyes her up and down.

"Oh you have no idea," Kara moaned as she began peppering kisses up and down Lena's body.

Lena moaned as Kara began moving her kisses lower, she started with her left breast pinching and licking as she gently tugged on the left, she then switched making sure to pay attention to both. Lena's legs shook a Kara's mouth moved lower. Lena pushed her head closer as Kara's tongue worked its magic.

"Baby I'm close," Lena moaned as Kara pinched her clit, she screamed her name as she came undone.

Kara laid her head on her stomach as Lena ran her fingers through her hair.

"I do love that tongue of yours," Lena smiled as she finally got her breath.

Kara laughed as she leaned up and kissed her on the lips.

"How about we go take a shower and I will give you a tour of this place?" Lena asked as she kissed Kara's forehead before standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

Kara smiled as she followed.

Lena started the shower as she turned towards the blond hero; she smirked as she beckoned her foreword.

Kara smiled as she took Lena's hand as she pushed her against the wall as she kissed her with everything she had.

Kara tangled her hands in dark locks as she spread her legs as Lena's hand began to wander.

Lena teased her entrance as she moved her kisses lower, teasing and biting Kara's nipples, she traced her fingers around her entrance, smiling when she felt the wetness.

"Lena please," Kara moaned as her legs trembled.

Lena grinned, as she thrust two fingers deeps inside the blonde, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh Rao Lena," Kara moaned as she her she threw her head back as she grinded down on Lena's fingers.

Lena continued pumping in and out, as she leaned down and began lapping at Kara's clit.

"I'm so close please don't stop," Kara begged as she tangled her hands in Lena's hair as she pulled her closer.

Lena exchanged her fingers for her tongue as she pinched Kara's clit while she shoved her tongue deep inside.

"OH LENA!" Kara cried out as she came hard.

Lena held her up as she trembled from the intense orgasm. "Are you okay?"

"Holy Rao yes," Kara smiled as she kissed Lena deeply as they started round three.

Once the women were dressed, and ready to start the day, they held hands as they walked downstairs.

"Ladies," an agent greeted them as he continued walking.

"There is actually a really neat library I wanted to show you," Lena beamed as she dragged Kara along.

Kara laughed as she followed the CEO to a small little library hidden in the walks of the house.

"It's not quite as nice as ours but," Lena smiled as she sat on one of the oversized chairs.

Kara just smiled as she watched how Lena's eyes lit up as she surveyed all the books.

"What?" Lena asked as she caught Kara staring.

"Nothing just watching," Kara smiled as she sat on the floor facing Lena.

Lena blushed as she looked down at the book in her hand, "my mother uses to read this to me."

"Will you read it to me?" Kara asked as she scooted closer.

Lena just smiled as she nodded and began reading to her.

Kara laid her head against the chair as she followed along to with Lena's soothing voice. Their happy little world was shattered when they heard screams coming from the other room.

"Security breach!" an agent screamed as they all raced to the monitors.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she entered the room to see a dozen agents lying dead on the cameras.

"They found us," one of the agents told her as he pressed a button.

A loud thundering boom sounded as a dome fell over the house.

"You can't keep these men outside they will be killed," Lena cried out as she saw the agents scrambling to get inside.

"I'm sorry director's orders," he told her as he grabbed his gun and ran off.

Kara grabbed a com as she tried to contact Alex, "Alex can you hear me?"

"Kara whatever happens don't leave the safe house!" Alex screamed as she Kara heard a struggle.

"Alex what's happening?!" Kara screamed as the coms went dead.

"Baby?" Lena asked as she grabbed Kara's hand.

"I have to go," Kara told her as she grabbed her suit.

"It's too dangerous," Lena told her as she grabbed her hands.

"Alex is in trouble, please Lena," Kara begged.

"You heard what she said," Lena shot back.

"Lena she could be dead, I can't just sit here," Kara pleaded as she heard more shouts. "I have to go." She cast one more look at Lena before pressing the button and flying away.

Lena grabbed her phone as she dialed Alex's number, "please pick up," she whispers over and over.

Supergirls' eyes scanned around as the shouts died down and she was met with nothing but silence, she suddenly felt weak as she fell from the sky. She landed with a thud as she cried out in pain.

"Hello Blondie," a voice said from the darkness as he punched her in the face knocking her out.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"Alex are you okay the coms went dead," Lena asked worried as the monitors went dead.

"I'm fine I'm at the DEO?" Alex asked confused.

"But there was an attack, you were in trouble?" Lena asked as she dropped to the floor. "Oh my God it was a trap."

"Lena where is Kara?" Alex asked her voice panicked.

"She went to find you, she thought you were in danger," Lena cried out.

"Go to the basement and lock the doors. I'm on my way," Alex told her.

Lena raced to the basement and locked all the doors, her heart hammering her chest as she waited for the agent.

Kara woke up in a daze tied to a chair; her blue eyes scanned the room as she realized she was in a dark basement, she saw an assortment of tools nearby as well as some kryptonite.

"Well look who's awake," a voice sounded from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Kara asked as her eyes tried to adjust.

"Oh so sorry allow me to introduce myself, the name is Lex Luthor."

"Oh my God," Kara cried out as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I have been waiting a long time to finally meet the vile creature who captured my dear sister's heart," he seethed in anger.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Kara screamed in rage as she struggled against her restraints.

"Oh it's not her I'm after," he smiled as he brought the kryptonite closer.

Kara's eyes widened in fear as he grabbed a tool from the tray, he smiled as he locked eyes with her before slashing her across the face. Kara screamed in pain as blood poured from the wound.

"I will break you," Lex smiled as he set the tool down, he went over to a camera as he turned it on. "I want you to say goodbye. Tell Lena how wrong she is for abandoning her family."

"Lena I love you, please stay away!" Kara screamed as Lex slapped her causing her mouth to bleed as he turned off the camera.

"You will pay dearly for that!" he shouted as he grabbed the sword.

"My precious child we want her alive," Lillian cooed as she stroked Lex's cheek.

"To be continued," he smiled as he and Lillian walked out.

A/N: What do you think? And for this version of Lex of course its Michael Rosenbaum, nobody else could do him justice.


	19. Chapter 19

"Anything?" Alex asked as her and the DEO searched the final safe house where Cadmus could possibly be.

"Its empty ma'am," he told her as he walked pass.

Damnit," Alex shouted. "Winn keep looking there has to be a place, we missed," Alex told him.

"You got it," Winn replied as he began typing.

"Have you guys found anything?" Lena asked her voice panicked.

"Nothing yet, but we aren't giving up," Alex told her as Winn shouted another location.

"This is torture," Lena cried out as she sat next to Winn.

"Hey we will find her, I promise," he said as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Nothing," Alex cried out over the coms.

"I can't find anything else, it's like they fell off the grid," Winn told her.

"Keep searching," Alex ordered.

"Of course," Winn replied as he did another search. He frowned when it came up missing.

"Can you think of any place they might go?" J'onn asked Lena as he walked up behind Winn to look over his shoulder.

"I've given you all the locations," Lena cried out as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey it's okay, I won't stop looking," Winn assured her as they all turned when they heard footsteps.

"When I find that bitch, she's done for," Alex snarled.

"Alex don't," J'onn warned.

"Who knows what she's doing to Kara," Alex told him.

As they continued arguing something flashed on Winn's computer.

"Guys look," he said as he brought it up on the big screen.

Everyone gasped as they saw a bloodied Supergirl tied to a chair, kryptonite sitting right beside her.

"Oh God Kara," Lena gasped.

"Hello Sister," a voice spoke up from behind the Super.

"Lex," Lena snapped as her brother stepped out in front of the camera.

"Long time no see," he smiled as he pushed Kara's hair out of her face.

"Don't touch her!" Lena screamed.

"I want you to watch her die," Lex smiled as he used something to wake Kara up.

She jerked away as her eyes adjusted they fell onto the screen where she saw Lena.

"Baby hang on we will find you," she told her.

"Lena don't come for me," Kara told her as Lex stabbed her in the gut.

"NO STOP! Lena screamed at him as he laughed.

Blood poured from the wound as Kara struggled to gasp for air.

"Kara baby please hang on," Lena whispered.

"Winn are you tracing this?" Alex whispered as she heard Kara cry out as Lex back handed her.

"Lex please I'm begging you let her go," Lena cried out as she saw blood pouring from Kara's lip.

"I warned you they were vile creatures and you didn't listen," Lex taunted menacingly as he swung the sword around.

"Lex stop," Lena begged.

"Lex stop," he mocked as he held the sword to Kara's throat.

Everyone watched in stunned silence as he pressed down a little causing a trickle of blood.

Kara locked eyes with Lena as she mouthed I love you.

"God you psychotic son of a bitch!" Lena screamed at him.

"Oh I'm very sane," Lex replied as he threw the sword down.

"Then you will let her go," Lena ordered him sternly.

Lex laughed, "oh dear sweet sister, I don't take orders from anyone."

"You did from Superman," Lena mumbled.

Lex's eyes narrowed, "what the hell did you just say?"

"He was your best friend, don't you remember?" Lena tried to reason with him.

"He was a liar! Sent to our planet to destroy it!"

"They are protecting it!" Lena shouted back as Winn mouthed they have a location.

Alex silently motioned for everyone to leave as she nodded to Lena.

Lena locked eyes with her brother as she smiled at him, "we have you, you bastard."

Lex smiled, "do you?"

"He's not here," Alex snapped angrily as her and the team arrived.

"Wrong again lil sis," he smiled as he looked towards Kara who was struggling to break free.

"We will find you," Lena seethed through gritted teeth as Lex grabbed Kara's hair.

Kara cried out as he pulled her towards him.

"I'm going to kill her," he told Lena as Kara's blue eyes struggled to stay open.

"Kara baby I promise I will come to you," Lena assured her as tears fell.

"I don't think you will,' Lex cackled as he picked the sword back up.

"Lex please I'm begging you as my brother let her go. I love her," Lena pleaded as her hands shook.

"You chose this, this creature over your own flesh and blood," Lex raged as he stabbed Kara again causing her to cry out.

"LEX PLEASE!" Lena screamed as she locked eyes with Kara.

"They all are vile," Lex mumbled to himself as he swung the sword around.

"She's more human that you could ever be," Lena snapped.

Lex whirled around towards the camera, his eyes crazy with rage. "What?"

"You heard me," Lena replied.

"Hmm pity you feel that way," Lex mumbled sadly as he picked up the sword, the camera was knocked over as they all listened in horror to Kara's screams before the camera went dead.

"No," Lena cried out as she almost fell to the floor, Winn caught her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Oh God," Alex mumbled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Please no," Lena sobbed as her body shook as Winn continued to hold her.

"Kara?" Alex whispered as she looked towards Lena who was sobbing, before she slowly turned and walked away. She went to the locker room where she stared at Kara's locker before she flew into a rage; she punched her locker as hard as she could. "I told you not to leave!" she shouted as she crumbled to the floor as tears fell.

Lena continued to clutch to Winn as she gently pulled away as she looked for Alex, she locked eyes with J'onn who nodded towards the locker room. She thanked Winn before walking towards it, she began crying again as she heard the heartbreaking sobs coming from inside.

"Alex?" she asked gently as she approached the sobbing woman.

Alex looked up as tears continued streaming down her face, "I told her not to leave."

Lena fell beside her as she pulled her into a tight hug, "I know."

"Lena we can't lose her," Alex sobbed into her shoulder.

"We won't I will search every damn building in the world until I find her," Lena promised her.

"Do you think she's?" Alex began leaving the rest of the question unanswered.

"We would know," Lena told her. "She's holding on for us, I know it."

Alex smiled as she wiped her eyes, "let's keep searching then."

Lena nodded as she followed.

A/N: Do you think Kara is alive? Will they be able to find her? Review; let me know what you think


	20. Chapter 20

Lillian tried her hardest to block out Kara's scream as she poured another drink.

"That's right scream for me," Lex shrieked as she heard another painful scream come from the Super's mouth.

"Lex darling call it a night dear boy," Lillian asked as she poked her head into the room, to see Kara barely conscious.

"I'm just getting started," he seethed as he grabbed her by the throat.

"We need her alive," Lillian criticized as Kara began choking.

"Fine," he raged as he let go.

Kara gasped for air as she struggled to take in air as she also spit out blood.

"A word my dear boy," Lillian told Lex as she walked out of the room.

Lex cast one more glance at the Super before following after his mother; he shut off the light leaving Kara alone in the dark.

"Perhaps you should cut back a little on the torture," Lillian reprimanded Lex as she handed him a drink.

"Nonsense, I will destroy that vile creature," he seethed in anger as he downed his drink.

"Do not kill her until the time is right," Lillian reminded him.

Lex shook with an intense rage that scared his mother as he stormed off.

Lillian took a deep breath as she walked into the room and turned on the light, she smiled when she saw Kara was awake and was struggling to break her restraints. "You won't be going anywhere dear."

"Why are you doing this?" Kara cried out as the cables cut deeper into her skin as she struggled.

"You turned a daughter away from her family," Lillian replied coldly as she locked eyes with the hero.

"You and Lex did that all on your own," Kara replied as gasped at the pain.

"You certainly didn't help matters," Lillian snapped as she finished off her drink.

"They will find me," Kara told her as Lillian turned to leave.

"I'm counting on it," she sneered as she turned off the light.

"Hey you should really get some sleep or at least go to work," Alex told Lena as she entered the conference room to find the CEO just sitting there.

"I can't, not while she is still out there," Lena told her.

"We will find her and you will be my first call, but you can't lose your company. Kara would never forgive herself," Alex ordered as she handed her a cup of coffee.

Lena gave her a small smile as she took it, "you're right."

"Usually am," Alex smirked as she ushered Lena towards the exit.

"Miss Luthor I wasn't expecting you," Jess said surprised as Lena excited the elevator.

"I needed to get some work done," she replied quickly as she entered her office.

Jess frowned as she continued typing.

Lena gathered all her paperwork as she set it in front of her, she signed as she began to flip through it, and she jumped when the lights suddenly went out. "Jess?!" she called out as she walked towards the door. She was met with nothing but silence as she opened the door to find Jess's desk empty. "Security?" she called as she continued walking. Darkness and silence greeted her as she continued searching the building. She fearfully grabbed her phone to call for Alex when a figure appeared from the shadows.

"Hello darling," Lillian greeted her.

"Mother," Lena snapped as she pulled out a Taser.

"Is that any way to treat your mother?" Lillian smirked as she motioned for someone behind her.

"What the hell do you want? Where's my fiancé?" Lena seethed with anger as Cyborg Superman approached.

"Oh you will be joining her soon," Lillian promised as she pushed Lena towards her office.

"Don't touch me," Lena snapped as she was led to her office.

"Please honey this will be easier if you cooperate," Lillian chastised.

"Go to hell," Lena snarled as she raised the Taser.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lillian warned as she pointed to Hank who looked ready to attack.

Lena lowered the Taser as she eyed them both, "why are you here? Is Kara still alive?"

"For now," Lillian replied as she circled the room.

Hank stood by the door on guard as he watched Lena closely.

"Once again what are you doing here?" Lena asked as she began slowly walking towards her desk where she kept her gun.

"Kara's not doing so well, I figured I would be kind and allow you to see her before she passes," Lillian smiled as she began sniffing Lena's alcohol.

"If you hurt her," Lena warned as she made it to her desk, she slowly opened the drawer as her hand wrapped around the cold metal of the gun.

"Oh it's already too late for that," Lillian smiled.

Tears welled up in Lena's eyes as she thought about all the pain Kara probably endured at the hands of her brother and mother.

"Aww sweetheart don't cry,' Lilian smirked as she motioned Hank closer.

Lena held up the gun pointing it at her mother's face, "I will kill you," she promised.

"Enough of this," Hank snarled as he grabbed her arm roughly making her drop the gun. He kicked it away as he grabbed her roughly by the collar of her shirt.

"I told you not to be difficult, Lex will be so disappointed," Lillian criticized.

"Screw Lex!" Lena shouted as she struggled against the cyborg.

"He's your brother," Lillian said a little hurt at the outburst.

"He's a monster who hurt the woman I love!" Lena screamed as Hank squeezed tighter causing her to cry out in pain.

"Take her away," Lillian mumbled sadly.

Lena quickly hit a button hidden under her desk to alert the DEO if she couldn't reach Kara, before Hank dragged her out of her office.

Lillian shook her head as she followed.

"Hey something is wrong at L-Corp," Winn alerted Alex and J'onn as he pointed to the alarm on his computer.

"Get agents there now!" Alex ordered as she and a team set out.

It was still when dark when the team arrived, "split up," Alex ordered as she ran straight for Lena's office. She frowned when saw signs of a struggle and no signs of the CEO.

"The building is empty," Alex heard one of the agents say over the coms.

"Find her," Alex growled as she noticed a note on the desk.

"What does it say?" J'onn asked as he entered the room.

"They have Lena to," Alex snapped as she threw Lena's laptop across the room.

"We will find them," J'onn assured her as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Lilian's dead when we do," Alex snapped as she stormed off.

A/N: Now Cadmus has Supercorp uh oh! Make sure to review


End file.
